Pharaohs and Gods
by Cathrath
Summary: The wheels of destiny are turning again and old and familiar foes seek revenge. Pharaoh and Prince must weigh duty against friendship and love in order to survive. Life and death have been faced before but this time there's no going back.
1. Beginnings

This is the third in the Prophecy trilogy and therefore may not make much sense if you haven't read Power of the Pharaoh or Vicious Circle. For those that are raring to go I promise this one will not be as dark as Vicious Circle and more along the lines of Power of the Pharaoh, as in a good old hero fic but better and still with plenty of suspense.

Enjoy and as always please review, but be nice :-)

* * *

**DECLARAION: - I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the associated characters but this story is my own work written and produced by Cathrath. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Cathrath. If you should see this story posted anywhere other than FanFiction .net or under any other name it has been stolen so please notify the author. I repeat I do not own Yu-gi-oh so please don't sue me I just like writing fan fic's.**

* * *

**Pharaohs and Gods Part 3 of Prophecy**

**Chapter 1 – Beginnings**

The desert holds many secrets. The greatest of all is the mystery of time, for a desert is a master of time. In a blink of an eye a city, once the centre of a civilisation can be buried without a trace and in a thousand years be uncovered in all its glory as though only a few moments have passed.

Some events of time can be foreseen through past history and prediction but others can be seen through the divine gift of sight. Those that possess the sight are called Seers. Now some think of these Seers as messengers from the Gods, others see them as the Gods themselves in disguise. Whichever may be true, the fact remains that the knowledge they impart comes at a price.

* * *

Light reflected off the old woman's face as she gazed into the fire. What she saw within the flickering flames made partial if broken sense. She saw glimmers of the future, those that it affected and choices and sacrifices that would be made. She needed time to make sense of it all, but time was something she was fast running out of. Events were already in motion, the final battle approaching. One thing she knew for certain was that 'he' was coming and she needed to be ready.

* * *

A small boy with almost white shoulder length hair played beside the washing pool. He looked up at hearing his name called from the house behind him.

"Ryou, it's getting dark, time to come inside."

"In a minute father," he called back in disappointment.

It had been a nice day, hot enough to be given rare permission to play in the cool water of the washing pool. Ryou liked it when he was allowed to play in the water. Normally he would be scolded for getting in the way but no one had stopped him today. Reluctantly he gathered up his toys and turned towards the house. As he did so a long dark shadow engulfed him and he froze. Quickly he spun round and cried out in surprise, dropping his toys in the process. A heavily cloaked man, sitting astride a tall powerful horse, stood behind him. Ryou hadn't heard him approach and stumbled back in fear as the figure loomed over him. Hearing Ryou's cry of alarm his father appeared once more in the doorway of the house.

"Ryou are you alright?" he cried out to his son as he ran forward.

Ryou shivered in the sudden shade of the man's shadow but reassured his father he was unhurt.

"I'm fine father," he said as he was helped back to his feet and checked over for sign of injury by his concerned father.

Assured his son was unhurt Ryou's father turned his attention to the stranger, pushing his son protectively behind him. Ryou peered round his father. He didn't like this man. There was something evil about him, something that gave him a feeling he couldn't quite place.

"Can I help you?" Ryou's father asked firmly as he held his son protectively. The fact he couldn't see the strangers face beneath the hood unnerved him.

"The Seer, where can I find her?" a gruff voice echoed from the depths of the hood.

The urgency in the man voice sparked curiosity in Ryou's father and he looked hard at the stranger. He could just make out a shadow of a face beneath the hood and a few locks of white hair but nothing more. The identity of the man was a mystery.

"Answer me."

The menacing tone to the stranger's voice confirmed the father's suspicion that this stranger was dangerous. The man reeked of evil and he wanted him away from his home and his son as fast as possible. Quickly he pointed in the direction he would need to go.

"Follow that road to the far side of the village. The old woman lives in a small hut off from the main track."

Without a word but with a somewhat uncharacteristic nod of thanks, which revealed more of the long white spiky hair, the horseman turned his horse and left. Ryou's father let out an explosive breath and held his son tighter as he watched the man go.

"I didn't like that man," Ryou said quietly.

His father nodded as he gratefully turned back to their house.

"No Ryou neither did I."

* * *

The furious banging of the door as it was flung open did not startle or surprise the old woman as she continued to stare into the fire. She had been expecting him.

"Most people knock," she said in a sarcastic voice.

"You know why I am here old woman."

She turned to look at the tall figure dressed in a long dark travel cloak that stood in her doorway.

"Yes, I know why you're here and I know who you are, Ring Guardian."

He stalked into the room and dropped himself into the chair opposite the woman, his legs splayed over the arms.

"Good, now tell me what I want to know and I won't kill you."

She gave a snort of disgust.

"You really believe it's that simple?"

"Yes."

"I don't like you Bakura and with good reason. You have no thoughts about what your actions will mean for others."

"I don't have to explain myself to you old woman."

"No, but I know you seek revenge for the death of your family."

Bakura showed no sign of surprise at the Seer's knowledge of his past, after all that's what Seers did. He leaned forward, shadows flicked on his face in the dim firelight.

"My family was murdered by a coward hiding behind a title and position. I want my revenge and I don't care how I get it."

The old woman shook her head in sorrow.

"I understand your anger Bakura, but in your thirst for revenge you seek to punish the innocent, those that were not responsible for the atrocities you suffered."

Bakura eyes flaming as he suddenly stood his fists clenched.

"Their hands are just as blood stained, as if they had held the swords themselves. They became responsible through association."

He threw himself back into the chair and fixed his stare on the fire.

"Look woman don't try my patience. I may no longer possess the millennium ring but its power still connects me and it's been telling me to come to you. Do you have the answers I seek or am I to make you yet another 'innocent' casualty?"

The Seer looked up at Bakura unconcerned by the threat. Her instructions were clear. She would help him, give him the knowledge he sought but not without giving it to others as well. Bakura was only a small part of this.

"You've grown hard Bakura."

"Spare me the sympathy angle. I don't need your pity, just information. Will you tell me what I seek?"

"Yes, but not because you demand it, it is time for the knowledge to be passed on. Things have come full circle."

Bakura leaned back in his chair his eyes focused intently on the old woman, the Seer he had searched so hard to find. She did not meet his stare but glanced at the fire once again.

"There are many tales told of the desert, many legends and stories told of cities and people who have been claimed by the great sea of sand. One lesser-known story tells of a city almost a thousand years ago, once the centre of our empire. The people of this great city paid homage to the Gods and respected the desert around them. Such was their devotion that three lesser Gods, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra, gave their own powers as a gift and crafted them into the form of seven sacred items. Two of these items had power over the soul and were crafted into the shapes of an ankh and golden ring. Two others had power over the mind and took the shape of a winged rod and golden eye. A fifth, shaped like a set of scales, had the power to judge the soul and the sixth, a necklace, had the power to look into the past and future. Each item bore the combined symbol of the gods, an all seeing eye. Each item could be used individually but in combination the power became one. This combined power could be accomplished through a seventh item, an inverted pyramid. In the right hands this item harnessed the very power of the Gods themselves. The Gods gifted six of these items to each of their High Priests. The seventh remained in the temple, waiting to be claimed by one who the Gods believed worthy."

"Yes, yes I know all this", Bakura said in frustration.

The Seer gave him a stern look.

"Without patience or understanding you will never find what you seek."

Bakura gave a frustrated sigh and leaned back into the chair.

"For many years the people lived in harmony and used the power of the six items for good. The seventh item continued to remain unclaimed although many tried. Now, as with many that taste power, the Priests became greedy and soon the power they had been given was not enough. They wanted more, the power of the seventh item but only the three Gods themselves could grant the power locked within it. The Priests summoned the Gods and demanded that the power be released to them. However, the Gods saw their greed and refused. Growing ever more desperate the Priests turned their anger against the people they were meant to serve and protect. This betrayal angered the Gods and they descended from the heavens to punish the Priests, but it was a trap. The Priests turned the Gods own power against them and used the items against their creators."

Bakura leaned forwards suddenly interested. This was what he had travelled across the desert for.

"The items suppressed the will of Slifer, Obelisk and Ra and trapped them in three small stone tablets. The Priests had been clever. Once trapped the Gods free will would be removed and their powers could be used by anyone who wielded a sacred item. However, this was still not enough to sate the Priests thirst for power. There were six of them and only three tablets. The war that followed lasted only a few days but the outcome was devastating. Many died, Priest and innocent alike, until only three remained. As victors they claimed the spoils of war, namely the God tablets, but the price of victory had been high. The Priests called forth the Gods from their confinement, demanding that they release their power. The Gods, horrified at what their priests had done, resolved that the evil they had created would spread no further. In a final effort they called on the last of their free will and combined their power to destroy the three remaining Priests. Once their power was spent the Gods returned to their stone prisons and fell dormant."

"This is a fascinating tale old woman but are you going to get to the point any time soon?"

"Patience is a virtue you seem to be without guardian, but yes I am," the old woman said as she turned away from the fire.

"The war destroyed everything, the city, its people, all gone in a matter of days. No one remained, or so it seemed. One family, in a city of thousands, survived. A young temple servant and his family had sheltered in the catacombs under the temple during the fighting. When they emerged they found their home and way of life destroyed. It was by chance that they found the three stone tablets, abandoned in the temple along with the bodies of the Priests. The seventh item was found in the grasp of a Priest who had tried to use its power. He had failed as others had before him, unworthy of the power it contained. Disgusted that such a person should be holding so sacred an item the young man took the pyramid. At his touch the item activated. Realising his destiny as the first true guardian of the item the young man resolved that such an abuse of the Gods power should never come to pass again. He took charge of the remaining six items and buried the three stone tablets containing the Gods essence deep in the temple catacombs. Then to prevent either the items or the tablets coming in contact again the faithful servant and his family left the ruins to disappearing into the desert. The city itself was lost to the desert over time and to this day has never been found. It is said that the items have been claimed many times over the years by many worthy bearers. There are some currently who may be considered unworthy."

She paused in her narrative to look at Bakura.

"I told you, I'm not interested in your opinion old woman," he said in a dangerous tone.

His expression turned to one of frustration.

"Is that it?" he said exasperated.

She shook her head.

"I know what you came for guardian and no that is not 'it' as you eloquently put it."

"To this day the young temple servants descendants still guard the secrets of the 'millennium items' as they came to be known. You yourself have met these descendants."

She gave a toothy smile in Bakura's direction.

"How is Marik? I would have thought he would have been here as you two are reputed to be partners."

"Where is the city?" Bakura asked bluntly avoiding her question.

The old woman shook her head. She knew Bakura didn't trust anyone, especially Marik and she wondered if Bakura was ready to face the consequences of what he planned to release on the world. What she didn't know was how this all would end now that the wheels were set in motion. She had seen events up to a point but there was more and she knew that when the time came Marik would have a choice to make. His choice would decide the final outcome. Bakura's insistent voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Well, answer me."

"I don't know. The secret remains with the guardians."

Bakura suddenly stood.

"What do you mean you don't know? What use is this knowledge if the location of the city has been lost? Have you been wasting my time?"

"Getting angry with me won't help. The whereabouts of the three God tablets has been lost over time and beyond my power to see but the knowledge still lies, whether realised or not, with the guardians."

The air was filled with the sharp metallic rasp of a sword being pulled from its sheath and in a matter of seconds Bakura had the blade pressed to the side of the old woman's throat.

"TELL ME", he screamed in rage.

However, instead of showing fear the old woman began to laugh, a dry gravelly sound which echoed around the gloom of the room. Bakura was taken back by this.

"You laugh when I have your life in my hands. One flick of my wrist and it's all over, yet you laugh, why old woman?"

The woman's laughter subsided.

"You're a fool Bakura. You would kill me before you have learnt what you came here to discover. I do not know the location of the city but I can put you on the path. These were my instructions."

Bakura gritted his teeth.

"What's to stop me from killing you after?"

Again she chuckled.

"Because even you know that you will need me again. The visions I have seen so far are only the start. There will be others."

Bakura removed his sword with a huff of frustration and threw himself into the chair once more.

"Then tell me and let us be done".

"I will tell you everything you need to know but not because I serve you. I serve another purpose and it is far greater than anything you can comprehend. The time for the Gods to come into the light once again is approaching and it is for this reason and this reason alone I give this information to you."

At the promise of the information he truly sought Bakura sat forward again.

"Anyone bearing a millennium item can use the tablets but only one person can find them and bring them into the light of day once again."

"You will tell me where I can find this one", Bakura said in a menacing voice.

The Seer smiled again.

"To find your answers seek the one who has lived twice at the highest point in Egypt."

A cruel and evil smile crossed Bakura's face in understanding. Bakura hated riddles and normally would have buried his dagger in the woman's heart for being clever with him. However, not this time. This riddles meaning he understood.

"That won't be a problem," he said with a cold chuckle.

He knew who he needed and he knew where to find him. It was ironic. His revenge was at hand and nothing would stop him this time.

* * *

Well that's chapter one of this long awaited sequel. Its more to set the scene so don't worry if some the cryptic bits didn't make sense all will be explained in later chapters. In fact this chapter was going to be a prologue but it didn't quite work.


	2. Tensions

**DECLARAION: - I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the associated characters but this story is my own work written and produced by Cathrath. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Cathrath. If you should see this story posted anywhere other than FanFiction .net or under any other name it has been stolen so please notify the author. I repeat I do not own Yu-gi-oh so please don't sue me I just like writing fan fic's.**

* * *

+...+ Yugi mind link

+.+ ...+.+ Yami mind link

**Chapter 2 - Tensions**

It was quite possibly the hottest day of the year across the great country of Egypt and the sun pounded mercilessly against the bleached walls and streets of its capital city. The season had started out promisingly warm but now things were becoming unbearable. The sensible and wise sat outside on their terraces making the most of any shade available and the sound of children laughing and splashing in the washing river could be heard as they played and swam in its cool waters. However, not everyone was enjoying the shade of a tree or a cool drink although they would much prefer that to their current predicament. A rare cool breeze blew in from across the desert and rolled towards the royal palace, which dominated the centre of the city. Two people sat inside its walls in a baking hot sticky throne room trying with as much enthusiasm as they could muster to listen to the reports and requests of the cities subjects and council members, a battle that was quickly being lost by the smaller of the two.

Yugi lifted his face and closed his eyes in bliss as the cool desert breeze found an open window and bathed his skin. He gave a barely audible sigh at the brief moment of comfort in the humid and all together unpleasant throne room. He placed his chin back on his palm, his elbow resting on a comfortable and padded arm of a chair, as he continued to stare at the high window in longing. He thought he could just make out the sound of water splashing and the faint laughter of children as they played in the river close to the palace walls. There was nothing he would like more then to sink under the beautifully cool water. He gave yet another sigh at his daydreaming thoughts and his eyes began to droop. His chin slipping off his palm startled him awake again. Realising he had nearly fallen asleep Yugi sat up straight and hoped no one had noticed. He was greeted with a knowing smile from a slightly taller version of his self.

+.+ You don't have to stay, +.+ came Yami's voice across their mind link.

Yugi reluctantly tore his eyes and thoughts away from the window and back to the people and activities within the room. Yami continued to look at him in amusement.

+ If you can survive this then so can I, + Yugi answered defiantly knowing full well that his near brush with sleep showed that he was bored out of his mind.

Yami continued to smile at his cousin's tone. Yugi's situation and discomfort was entirely his own doing and he could tell that Yugi was starting to regret his decision to join him. However, being as stubborn as he was Yugi would never admit it. After their recent exploits with Seto, Marik and Bakura, Yugi had decided that he should start to learn more about his role as a Prince of Egypt and what life at court really entailed. It had been a role he hadn't taken seriously until recently but Yugi had changed a great deal. Yami had agreed to undertake his training but so far had been gentle on him. Yugi was determined to learn but Yami had no wish to scare him off just yet.

+.+ Boring isn't it, +.+ he said though the link.

Yugi looked back at Yami with a stubborn glint in his eyes convinced Yami was trying to bait him about his now regretted decision to join him for his weekly audience with the council members.

+ No…it's really interesting …..I'm enjoying myself….really, + Yugi put on fake smile to back up his story.

After badgering Yami to let him be involved Yugi had no wish to show weakness. Yami chuckled quietly out loud at Yugi's reaction. Yugi quickly realised his act, weak as it was, had been seen straight through and he guessed almost falling asleep hadn't helped his case. Accepting defeat he let out a mournful sigh.

+ Ok I admit it, it's boring. Is it always like this? + His voice was pained as he slumped a little more in his chair.

Yami nodded.

+.+ Yes, they get stuck on one subject and the discussion goes on all day. +.+

+ ALL DAY, + Yugi exclaimed loudly through their link in utter disbelief and despair.

Yami turned to Yugi and smiled.

+.+ Sometimes. +.+

As he turned back to the action before them his expression grew a little disapproving.

+.+ Sit up straight Yugi. You're meant to be a Prince of Egypt not a sack of rice. +.+ Yami used his teacher's tone as he rebuked Yugi for his posture.

Yugi resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Yami and straightened in his chair.

+ So what are they talking about? I lost track of it all about two hours ago. +

Yami shrugged.

+.+ I've absolutely no idea I've been counting bricks. +.+

"W….what!" Yugi stammered out loud.

Realising what he had done Yugi quickly coughed to cover his outburst. No one except a select few knew of their mind link via the puzzles. Yami didn't need the actual puzzle anymore, which was a good thing as it was in several pieces in a vault under the palace with the other millennium items. But Yugi still wore the replica puzzle Yami had given to him a few months ago as a present, just before Seto had returned.

+ What do you mean you've been counting bricks? You mean you haven't been listening either. What if there was something really important, + Yugi exclaimed again but this time via the link. His voice had a distinct indignant tone to it.

Yugi was shocked by Yami's statement. He had seemed to be in total rapture of what was being discussed.

+.+ It's not as bad as it sounds Yugi if there was anything important being discussed that I needed to know about it's usually covered in the first half an hour. After that it's pretty meaningless. Did you know there are 903 bricks in that wall over there? +.+

Yugi almost fell off his chair at the straightforwardness of Yami's statement.

* * *

Jou looked over towards the royal pair and inwardly groaned. Both had a kind of dazed express on their faces, which indicated they were using their mind link. Jou hated it when they did that. It normally meant bad news for him. For weeks after their return to the palace they had driven him mad with their mysterious act of reading each others thoughts. After a while Ishizu had decided enough was enough and insisted that they tell Jou the truth.

"They're doing it again aren't they," Honda said as he approached his friend.

Jou nodded.

"Yeah, don't they realise how annoying it is."

Honda smiled.

"Why do you think they use it so often?"

Jou groaned.

* * *

"My Pharaoh."

"MY PHARAOH."

At the raised insistent voice of one of his councillors Yami looked up suddenly from his inward conversation with Yugi and cursed himself. He had been so wrapped up with Yugi he hadn't heard himself being addressed. From the tone of the man it seemed he had tried several times to get his attention. Going into damage limitation mode Yami turned in his seat towards the man who had addressed him.

"My apologies Councillor Ranish, I was pondering the point that was just made, most interesting."

He ignored the slight snort of amusement from Yugi behind him.

"Please continue."

Ranish bowed.

"I was just saying Your Highness that we have no further items to discuss. That is unless you would like to go over the point you just mentioned."

Yami inwardly cringed at the hope in the man's voice. The thought of sitting for another hour or more in the hot room was something he would even contemplate. His answer to Ranish was to stand, a signal that the meeting was over.

"No I am happy Councillor to end the meeting there. I can see no reason to delay you or your colleagues further from your daily tasks."

Ranish looked distinctly disappointed but never the less bowed respectfully.

"As my Pharaoh wishes."

Yami descend the steps with a royal air as he made his way to the main throne room doors. Yugi dutifully followed him. As they reached the doors the guards opened them with a bow and they passed through. Once out of sight of the watching eyes Yami let his air drop and slumped wearily against a cool stone wall. The corridor he noted was distinctly cooler then the throne room.

"Is it always like that?" Yugi asked.

Yami opened his eyes and looked at his cousin.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Yugi shook his head in disbelief.

"How can ten people talk so much for so long? How do you put up with it?" he said in amazement.

Yami gave Yugi a tired look and he suddenly noticed how pale and drawn Yami looked. It had been a hard few months since their return to the palace. The confrontation with Seto on the outcrop had taken its toll on Yami. With Bakura and Marik still out there somewhere and no doubt thirsty for revenge Yami had been on the go pretty much since. Yami was quite literally exhausted. Concerned, Yugi was about to mention Yami's condition when a familiar female voice rang down the corridor.

"Yami, there you are. Meeting all finished I see."

Yami gave a barely audible sigh as he stood from his comfortable position against the wall and turned to face the approaching figure of Ishizu.

"Yes Ishizu, there was nothing further to discuss so I dismissed Ranish and the other Councillors."

"Excellent, then we can use the saved time to start early on the harvest reports."

Again Yami gave a faint sigh. Ishizu however continued her list.

"You need to approve the grain distribution for next year. There are the new storage barns to inspect. The workers and their families will need their wages agreed for the next season. Then of course we can look at the maintenance schedule for the streets and ……."

As Ishizu continued to reel out her list Yami found an uncharacteristic anger rising within him and he clenched his fists. All it had been over the last few months was Yami, do this, Yami do that. When was there time for him, when did he get to do what he wanted to do? As Ishizu's voice droned on his temper finally snapped.

"ENOUGH." He roared.

The corridor fell eerily silent as Ishizu and Yugi looked at Yami shocked. Yami clenched his fists tighter as he tried to control his rising rage.

"I will not do anything of the sort."

Ishizu placed her hands on her hips as she gave Yami a narrow look.

"These things are important Yami."

"Yes, I am aware of that Ishizu but must they be done right now, today. Can't they wait till tomorrow?"

Ishizu's began to get angry herself at Yami's apparent lack of understanding or care of the importance of the issues she had raised.

"Being Pharaoh is more then just a title Yami. Just because you don't like the responsibilities doesn't mean you can just shrug them off. You have a duty."

Yami's temper, which had begun to calm a little flared up again. Being accused of failing his responsibilities, after having spent three hours sitting in a sickly hot throne room listening to the pointless waffle of a bunch of over pompous men, was the last straw for Yami. Fuelled by the summers heat a full on argument between them broke out. It ended with both Yami and Ishizu turning their backs on each other and stalking in opposite directions still seething and muttering curses under their breaths. Yugi quickly looked at the retreating form of Ishizu and then at Yami as he turned a bend in the corridor and vanished out of sight in shock before quickly following Yami. He found him just the other side of the bend, leaning wearily against the wall with his eyes shut.

"Are you all right Yami?" he asked quietly.

Yami opened his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah I guess so. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that with Ishizu."

Yugi placed a comforting hand on Yami's arm.

"Maybe not but it's understandable."

"Guess I should go and apologise," Yami said wearily as he straightening up.

Yugi's thought back to the argument that had just passed and suddenly a very important point hit Yugi.

"Yami, when did you last take a break? I mean a proper rest?"

Yami glanced at the floor and gave yet another forlorn sigh.

That was all the confirmation Yugi needed and without waiting for Yami to answer his question Yugi took hold of his hand and began to drag him down the corridor.

"Yugi…what?" Yami exclaimed as the determined Prince unceremoniously pulled him along.

Yugi didn't let up and soon they were entering the east garden.

"Yugi, where are we going?" Yami finally managed to ask as Yugi stopped.

"Wait and see," Yugi said as he turned to Yami.

He then started to back into one of the bushes behind him and beckoned for Yami to follow. As Yugi disappeared into the bush Yami gave a frustrated yell.

"Hey."

Yugi didn't answer. Yami had no wish to spend what remained of the day in a bush but curious as to what his young cousin was up to he decided against his better judgement and followed. As he gingerly pushed his way through the bush he was quite taken aback by what he found on the other side. Not the mass of leaves and damp earth he had been expecting instead he found himself standing in a beautiful and secluded grove of trees within the ring of bushes. In the centre sat Yugi on a stone bench. The most noticeable thing about the grove was its shady coolness in contrast to the baking heat of the rest of the garden.

"So what do you think?" Yugi asked bringing Yami back to his senses.

"I didn't know a place like this existed in the gardens and I thought I had explored just about everywhere. How did you find it?" He said in wonder as he joined Yugi on the bench.

"I've known about it ever since I first came here. Back when I was your slave. To be honest I found it by accident whilst trying to hide from Seto. I was late getting your supper one day and in my hurry ran into him, knocking him over. I was afraid that he would be angry with me so I ran away before he could see who had knocked him down. I only intended to hide in the bush until he was gone but when I pushed through I found this grove. I've been coming here ever since."

"It's beautiful, and so cool," Yami said in delight.

"Yeah, I love coming here when it's really hot. Plus it's a great place to get away from the work. No one knows you are here."

At the word 'work' the look of delight left Yami's face to be replaced with the familiar weary expression. Working was what he should be doing right now.

"I should be getting back," he said a slight edge of reluctance in his voice.

"Why? Why not stay."

Yami looked at Yugi is exasperation.

"Yugi have you learned nothing in the last few months. A country will not run itself."

"Oh bother the Country. What about you Yami? You haven't stopped working since we got back from the desert."

"I'm fine Yugi, really," Yami said and tried to give Yugi a warm and reassuring smile but it wasn't easy. Yugi could be very perceptive at times.

"Don't lie to me Yami. I know about the dizzy spells and headaches. You're pushing yourself to hard. A God made flesh you may be as Pharaoh but your still human Yami and we all have our limits."

"How did you know about the headaches?" Yami asked in a quiet voice.

Yugi put a hand to the replica puzzle around his neck.

"I felt your pain though our link. You're not very good at shielding that sort of thing from me."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

Yugi gave a frustrated sigh.

"This isn't about me Yami, it's about you. You're making yourself ill. If you don't slow down and have a rest soon you're going to get really sick."

The concern in Yugi's voice touched Yami. He knew he was right. He had been pushing himself hard. He looked up at the feel of Yugi's soft hand on his face.

"I know why you're pushing so hard Yami. It wasn't your fault that Marik and Bakura escaped. There was nothing you could have done so stop blaming yourself."

Yami gave Yugi a shocked look. Yugi knew his cousin to well. Yami took his responsibilities to his people, friends and family very seriously and the thought that Marik and Bakura were out there planning and plotting some kind of revenge had Yami on edge. It was no secret they were all scared but whereas it was acceptable for Yugi to show his fear it was not acceptable for a Pharaoh. At least that's how Yami felt.

"How did you know?" Yami asked in a shocked voice.

"I know you to well Yami," Yugi said as he moved closer to hug Yami.

"Yami I know you're Pharaoh and that you have responsibilities but please you must rest. I'm worried about you."

Warmed by Yugi's love and caring Yami returned the embrace.

"I will try Yugi, for you."

Yugi looked up from his embrace.

"Promise?"

Yami brushed back one of Yugi bangs as it slid into his face and smiled.

"I promise."

Yugi snuggled closer to Yami.

"Good. You can start by staying here and forgetting, at least for the moment, about running a country."

Yami leaned further back onto the tree behind them and smiled as he let his eyes close in contentment. Yes it would be good to forget about his worries, at least for a short time.

"Yami?"

Yami opened his eyes again and looked down at his smaller companion who was now laying across the bench his head resting on Yami's lap.

"Yes Yugi."

"Why don't we go away for a little while?"

"Yugi, hiding in a bush inside the palace gardens is one thing but leaving the palace and city altogether, I just don't know."

Yugi twisted so he could look up at Yami.

"Please, just a few days away from the palace. We haven't had any real time together since we got back."

Yami looked down at Yugi, taking in his wide and pleading eyes. Yugi really wanted this and he had to admit the idea was tempting. The more he thought about the idea the more it grew on him. After all how much could go wrong in just a few days. He could remain in contact with his advisers but still get away. He looked back down at his cousin who was waiting patiently for his reply

"I'll think about it Yugi, I promise," he said.

Yugi smiled at Yami and turned back on his side. Yami leaned back again. He only meant to rest a short while but as he began to relax the warm air and cool breeze, which ruffled the leaves above him, began to lull him to sleep.

"Thanks Yami," Yugi murmured as he too drifted off to sleep happy and content.


	3. Realisations

**DECLARAION: - I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the associated characters but this story is my own work written and produced by Cathrath. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Cathrath. If you should see this story posted anywhere other than FanFiction .net or under any other name it has been stolen so please notify the author. I repeat I do not own Yu-gi-oh so please don't sue me I just like writing fan fic's.**

* * *

+...+ Yugi mind link

+.+ ...+.+ Yami mind link

**Chapter 3 - Realisations**

Yami was woken from the pleasant blanket of sleep by the sound of frantic voices. A little dazed at first he blinked to clear his sleep fogged mind.

'I must have fallen asleep,' he realised as he yawned and stretching his cramped muscles.

Noticing the slight pressure on his lap Yami looked down and smiled at seeing the small form of Yugi still curled up in his lap.

'I wonder how long we've been here?' he thought looking up. The sky was just visible through the closed branches of the grove overhead.

At seeing the sky he jumped up cursing, dumping a sleeping Yugi unceremoniously to the floor as he did so. Yugi squeaked in shock at the sudden rough treatment. Yami continued to curse as he straightened out his robes. It was almost dark. He had slept the whole afternoon.

"Where's the fire?" Yugi exclaimed in an indignant tone as he too dragged himself to his feet and brushed off the dust.

"It's nearly dark Yugi. We've slept all afternoon, people will be worried." As if to confirm his words the voices, which had been the cause of his awakening, increased in volume. Yami quickly pushed his way back through the grove wall into the main garden muttering curses under his breath. Yugi followed reluctantly.

"Don't worry about it Yami. You're Pharaoh. Just threaten to put them in the dungeon or something if they make a fuss."

Despite being annoyed at having slept for so long Yami rolled his eyes. Some things about Yugi would never change however much he tried.

"Yugi, just because I'm Pharaoh doesn't mean I can go around putting people in the dungeon because I feel like it."

"What's the point of being Pharaoh if you can't do what you like?"

Yami shook his head.

"Yugi, you have got to be the toughest pupil I've ever had."

Yugi crossed his arms in a huff. He was still upset at having been woken up by being dumped on the floor.

"I'm the only pupil you've ever had. Where's the comparison?"

Yami's eyes narrowed. He was losing this argument but he persevered even though he knew it was in vain.

"That's not the point Yugi. You wanted to know what being Pharaoh meant and I'm trying my best to teach you. A Pharaoh has responsibilities for the safety and well being of his people and in that respect is a servant to them, just as someone can be a servant to you or me, Tea and Mai for example. You know that better then anyone."

Yugi began to pace up and down as he took Yami's point on board.

"I understand that Yami but if I decide I don't want a servant any more they are dismissed or if Ra, forbid, they have done something more serious, there are other consequences as I know from my own experiences. How can that rule possibly apply to a Pharaoh? If he or she is a servant as you say then the people can get rid of them if the people don't like the way they do things. You and I know that's not how it works."

Yugi looked up at Yami with a grin thinking he had just won the argument. What he wasn't prepared for was the shadow of a familiar but rare emotion that showed in Yami's eyes. Fear and a hint of what looked like pain. It was gone almost as quickly as it had come and Yami smiled at him. Although Yugi thought the smile looked a little forced.

"Alright Yugi you win."

Yami's answer confirmed that something was wrong. Yami never gave up an argument that quickly. Something was definitely wrong. He had given up too easily which wasn't like Yami at all. Determined to find out what was troubling his cousin Yugi dropped to a more serious questioning tone.

"Yami…?"

He was unable to finish his question as the calling voices came closer and Ishizu, Honda and Jou turned the corner. Grateful for the interruption Yami turned and made his way toward them. Seeing Yami and Yugi standing in the middle of the path the three searchers hurried forward. Ishizu was the first to speak.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded angrily.

Yami grimaced at her tone and lack of his title. It was when she did that Yami knew she was really angry.

"We've been searching for you for hours. For both of you," she added pointing towards Yugi.

Yugi managed to look suitably ashamed and glanced awkwardly at the floor.

"Sorry, Ishizu we came to sit in the garden for a little while after……."

Yami paused as he remembered that their argument was the reason he had come to the garden in the first place.

"……We lost track of time and I guess we fell asleep."

Ishizu placed her hand on her hips and gave Yami an exasperated look.

"You could have told someone where you were going. We thought something terrible had happened. What if you had been kidnapped or worse? After recent events I would have expected better of you. It was irresponsible Yami."

Yami didn't have the heart or energy for another heated argument and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You're right Ishizu. I'm sorry."

At the weariness in Yami's voice Yugi started a determined stride towards the party. It had taken a lot of hard work to get Yami to even think about sitting down and relaxing for one afternoon, to take a well-earned rest. He was dammed if he was going to let Ishizu make Yami feel bad about it. He stepped in front of Yami protectively and looked angrily up at Ishizu.

"How dare you call him irresponsible? Yami has been working flat out since we came back from the desert. He's making himself ill from working so hard and none of you have even bothered to notice. He has one afternoon to himself, his first in months and you have the audacity to stand there, shout at him and call HIM irresponsible for it."

Yugi was so angry now he could barely contain himself and he clenched his fists together as he gave Ishizu a harsh stare, daring her to disagree with him and stealing himself for a heated argument. However, rather than get as good as he had given Ishizu paled and stepped back in shock at Yugi's uncharacteristic anger and venom. Yami also looked at his little cousin in shock. He had never seen Yugi so angry. He laid a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"It's alright Yugi I….."

He was cut off by another tirade from Yugi.

"No it's not alright Yami. If they had their way you'd work yourself to death and I'm not going to stand for it anymore."

He gave Ishizu another hateful glance. Still shaking in shock Ishizu looked at Yugi and then at Yami.

"Have I really been that bad?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Yami looked a little awkward.

"Well…yes. But I understand …there is a lot to do."

Ishizu looked closely at Yami. For the first time in months she really paid attention to him as a person rather than his title and duty. What she saw filled her with horror and shame. Yami was pale, dark shadows showed under his eyes and if she wasn't mistaken he looked visibly thinner than normal. The strain he was under showed in his posture. Tears came to her eyes. How had she missed this before? She stepped forwards and placed her hand on his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Yami I've been so wrapped up in my role as a guardian that I've neglected my duties and instincts as a physician and a friend."

Yami gave her a smile in an attempt to allay her fears.

"Its Ok Ishizu I understand my responsibilities. You don't need to worry."

Ishizu shook her head at Yami's words and suddenly realised the reason for Yami's failing health and her apparent blindness to the pressure they had been putting him under. Yami felt responsible for everything that had happened. Not noticing Marik and Bakura's betrayal until it was to late, Seto's escape from the shadow realm, his failure to be there for Yugi when he had confronted Seto and now the ever present threat that existed. Bakura and Marik were still out there and no doubt thirsty for revenge. Yami saw the pressure and the work as part of his role as Pharaoh, as his duty, and there was nothing more important to Yami then his duty to his people. Even without their added pressure he worked hard. He had taken the extra weight of everyone's fears and worries onto his shoulders without a moment's thought or concern for his own well being and they, like fools, had let him and even made it worse by adding to the pressure rather than helping to alleviating it. Yugi was quite correct Yami was making himself ill. She quickly brought Yami into a tight hug.

"Blow responsibility Yami. Your health and sanity are more important, especially to us. I'm so sorry. We've all been fools. Can you forgive us?"

Yami looked a little startled at Ishizu's display of affection but at her understanding he began to feel like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had been worried that they would see it as weakness if he complained. To have them understand on their own accord was a great relief. Ishizu pulled away from Yami and then looked across at Yugi. Yugi was looking extremely worried.

"As for you Yugi."

Convinced he was going to get shouted at for his display Yugi panicked.

"Look, I'm sorry I got angry and shouted at you Ishizu. I…I didn't mean what I said. Really. I…."

He stopped as Ishizu suddenly embraced him as well. This wasn't quite the response he had been expecting.

"It's me who should be apologising Yugi. Thank you for pointing out what I was too blind to see for myself."

"You're not mad?"

"No Yugi, far from it. We needed something like this to wake us up. I guess life has been a little tough and strained for us all over the last few months."

"And with good reason," Jou added.

He turned to Yami and offered him his hand.

"I'm sorry Yami. I've been a bit of a grouch lately as well. I'm more of an outdoor type. These four walls have been driving me crazy."

Yami smiled and warmly clasped Jou's hand in friendship.

"Forget it Jou. I know how you feel. I don't think I've actually been outside the palace in nearly four months."

Yugi smiled as the apologies kept coming, it was like floodgates opening. Their friendships had all been a little strained since their return from the desert. Yami's argument with Ishizu earlier had proved that and Yugi suspected that everyone felt a little guilty for some reason or another. Having two millennium guardians, without their items but still extremely dangerous and no doubt determined to get them back, was enough to put anyone on edge. What they all needed was a break, a chance to relax.

His earlier conversation with Yami drifted back to him. Hardly daring to hope, he coughed loudly. There was only one way to find out. Everyone stopped and turned towards him.

Yugi gave them one of his dangerously cute smiles.

"I was thinking. We're all getting a little sick of the inside of the palace. Why don't we go away for a few days? Have a break. It would do us all good and give us a chance to relax," He looked at Yami in particular, hoping he would agree with the idea.

Yami was torn. His heart wanted to agree with Yugi. He really could do with getting away for a few days but his head reminded him of his responsibilities.

"I don't know Yugi….I want to say yes…. but it's just I…."

"It's a great idea, just what we all need," a female voice cut in.

Yami looked at Ishizu in surprise. She was the last person he had expected to agree.

"Are you sure…. I mean what if…."

He was cut off again.

"It's only for a few days and providing we don't go to far away and can be contacted easily I don't see it as a problem."

"Who will run things in our absence?"

"Ranish can do it. I know he likes the sound of his own voice a little too much but he's a good Councillor. If anything happens outside of his control he can send us a message and we can come back."

Yami continued to look a little worried at the thought of leaving the court under the control of his head Councillor. There was no debating Ranish's ability but it was his job as Pharaoh to be there.

"I still don't know about this."

Ishizu crossed her arms and looked defiantly at Yami.

"Yami if you don't agree to come of your own free will then as your Physician I'm ordering you to."

Yami looked a little indignant at this.

"I'm Pharaoh Ishizu, you can't order me…."

+ Please Yami, + Yugi quickly said through the link as he moved up beside Yami and looked up at him, pleading. The last thing they needed right now was another argument.

Yami looked at Yugi, then Ishizu and then Jou and Honda. They all had a similar expression of hope. They really wanted this and he had to admit he did to.

"With Yugi giving me that look and everyone else looking as if they will drag me along anyway how can I refuse?" he said with a broad grin.

The cheers from the others were cut short as Yami held up his hand.

"However, I only agree to go so long as we don't go too far and I can come back if needed."

The others all nodded their agreement to this.

"OK it's agreed," Ishizu declared.

"Where are we going to go?" Yugi asked eagerly.

Everyone looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How about the Oasis at Ashiz," Honda suggested.

"It's only about a day's ride from here to the North and it has a small community. It's far enough to get away but close enough to get back."

"It's ideal. When can we go?" Yugi asked, hoping it would be soon. Now that they had agreed to get away and selected a location he wanted to leave right away.

Yami considered this for a moment.

"There are things I will have to put in place before we go but it shouldn't take more then a couple of days and we will need to get provisions sorted."

He thought a little longer.

"How about the day after tomorrow, everything should be ready by then?"

"Two days!" Yugi exclaimed disappointed.

Yami smiled as he looked down at his cousin.

"Considering how much you eat Yugi I'd have thought you would want to take food with you. And do you really plan on wearing the same robes for several days?"

Yugi crossed his arms in defiance but said nothing. He knew Yami was right. Yami laughed at Yugi's behaviour. It was the first time he had laughed in a very long time and it felt good.

"Two days time it is then," he confirmed as he still continued to chuckle.

The prospect of their pending holiday lightened everyone's mood and as they began a slow leisurely walk out of the garden the conversation turned to more general things.

"I've got a question," Jou piped up.

He turned to look at Yami and Yugi.

"Where were you two hiding anyway? I searched these gardens myself and I didn't see you?"

Yami gave a hardly noticeable flick of his eyes to Yugi and shrugged.

"We were sitting on a bench by the wall. You must have missed us," Yami quickly lied. Well it was almost true.

Jou considered this for a short time but unable to find a fault with Yami's answer Jou returned to his conversation with Honda. It must have been as Yami said and he had missed them. Yugi gave a mental sigh as Jou accepted Yami's answer.

+ Thanks, + Yugi sent over in gratitude.

+.+ It's a nice spot. I might need to use it again someday so I certainly don't want anyone else knowing about it. +.+

Yami smiled at Yugi as they entered the main palace. Work would have to start again but only for a short time. All thoughts of impending danger were pushed aside for the time being as their thoughts turned to the prospect of a holiday.


	4. Great Escape

**DECLARAION: - I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the associated characters but this story is my own work written and produced by Cathrath. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Cathrath. If you should see this story posted anywhere other than FanFiction .net or under any other name it has been stolen so please notify the author. I repeat I do not own Yu-gi-oh so please don't sue me I just like writing fan fic's.**

* * *

+...+ Yugi mind link

+.+ ...+.+ Yami mind link

**Chapter 4 – Great Escape**

The bright morning sunshine bounced off the sun bleached, dusty courtyard as Yami made his way towards the training yard. The majority of the morning had been spent with his head Councillor Ranish going through the final preparations for their impending trip. Until recently it would have annoyed him greatly to spend the whole morning sitting in a hot room talking politics and state affairs but the promise of a few days away from the palace had lightened his mood considerably. It couldn't even be dampened by the fact that preparations for the trip had taken a day more than planned. Everyone had worked extra hard to get things ready. Of course these days hard work was something they were all familiar with but there just wasn't the pressure any more. In fact Yami was starting to feel his old self again and for the first time in months had slept right through the night without being woken by nightmares.

Yami wiped his brow as sweat dripped into his eyes. It really was a hot day. Too hot be sitting in the stuffy palace. Since they had decided to take a holiday everyone had begun to relax and go back to doing things they enjoyed. This was the reason he was making his way towards the training yard in search of Honda, Jou and Yugi.

As the yard came in sight Yami's thoughts drifted back to the reason he was going there in the first place. Before the events of seven months ago Yugi wouldn't have even contemplated the possibility that Yami could die and leave him as Pharaoh. However, after it had nearly happened Yugi had begun to take his responsibilities more seriously. Yugi could be frivolous at times but the confrontation with Seto and his frightening experiences with the millennium items had showed he had a more serious and practical side. Yugi's newfound interest in his responsibilities had delighted Yami no end and over the last few months Yami had taken him on as a pupil. This had been all well and good but Yugi had made one other decision, which had quite frankly surprised Yami. Yugi had asked to learn how to fight. Ultimately Yugi was a gentle soul and Yami couldn't contemplate him learning to hurt anyone and therefore had refused at first. However, Yugi, determined as ever, had insisted. He wanted to learn how to fight so that he would be able to protect himself rather then have to rely on others to do it for him. Yami had argued that it wasn't really necessary as there were more then enough guards and he had Honda as his personal protector. Yugi however had persevered and listed events in which both the guards and Honda had not been able to help him, such as when Bakura had kidnapped him. Yami had pointed out that he had fought well against Seto but Yugi had brushed it off. Yami had finally seen the truth and although reluctantly had come to the same conclusion, Yugi's lack of skills was a problem. Seeing that Yugi was determined Yami had appointed Honda as his trainer. He had even ordered for a smaller more lightweight sword to be made because Yugi couldn't even lift the usual issue sword, some of them were almost as tall as he was. The sword he had made was feather light but wickedly sharp. It was built for speed rather than force. Honda had been training Yugi for over a month now and Yami had come to realise that although he had been getting reports from Honda on Yugi's progress he hadn't yet had the time to see for himself. That was the reason he was on his way to surprise Yugi with a visit.

Finally reaching the yard Yami was greeted with a sight that was humorous to say the least. In the centre of the yard, facing each other and both holding swords stood Jou and Yugi. It was apparent they were in the middle of a sparring session. Honda stood off to the side watching his students critically. The amusement stemmed from the difference in stature between the two. Jou was almost twice Yugi's height. This being so, Jou was no doubt the favourite to win. Yami settled on a bench and watched with interest.

Jou and Yugi began to circle each other, their swords held before them defensively. Suddenly Jou swung his sword to the side. Yugi quickly lifted his own sword to block the blow and altered his swing to attack Jou's now unprotected side. Seeing the oncoming blade Jou dropped to the floor, rolled to the side and back to his feet in one flowing motion. Yugi gave a growl of frustration.

"You're going to have to do better than that Yug," Jou joked.

Yugi was still scowling in concentration at Jou when he found himself under a rain of overhead blows. He blocked the fast blows with ease seeing each strike as it came towards him but the sheer weight of Jou's attack forced him backwards. Suddenly he saw a way out and dropped to the ground before diving between Jou long legs. Jou's stance, being wide to maintain his balance with the large swinging blows of his attack, had left him open. Taken completely by surprise Jou stumbled and fell forwards when he found the object he had been attacking suddenly vanish. As he fell his sword slipped from his grasp and skidded across the dusty yard. He made a desperate grab for it but stopped as he found himself face to face with the tip of Yugi's blade.

"Is that any good?" Yugi said in amusement as Jou looked up in disbelief.

Jou gave Yugi a scowl and then burst into laughter.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Yugi continued to smile as he sheathed his blade and held out a hand. Jou took it and once back on his feet, began to dust himself off. They both looked up at the sound of clapping from the far side of the yard. Yugi gave a cry of delight and rushed towards the approaching figure.

"Yami!"

"Hello Yugi," Yami said in amusement as Yugi rushed up to him.

"Did you see? I beat Jou."

Yami nodded his heart swelling with pride. Despite at first not liking the idea, seeing Yugi's progress for himself he found he was proud of his younger cousin.

"I saw Yugi and I'm very impressed. That was quick thinking and a good manoeuvre. Using your opponent's overconfidence and size against them is excellent thinking. No offence Jou."

Jou shrugged.

"None taken, I've always been told I have big feet."

"Good, because he's right, that was sloppy."

They looked up as Honda approached the group.

"How many times have I told you not to over extend you swing? It completely screws up your balance. No wonder you fell flat on you face."

Jou put on a suitable pout at the reprimand from his friend and teacher.

"Stop that Jou," Honda barked in annoyance.

The pout turned into a smirk. Jou knew how much his acting childish, when he was meant to be serious, got on Honda's nerves and he did it just for the reaction these days. Honda was right of course. He always was. Honda turned to Yugi who looked up a little worried as he waited for his teacher's review of his performance.

"Yugi that was one of the best sessions I've seen in a long time. You used good quick thinking to get out of the situation Jou's attack had placed you in. I'm proud of you."

At the glowing report Yugi looked up at Yami with a beaming smile. Yami smiled affectionately back at his cousin. Yugi was absolutely adorable when he smiled like that.

"Yami would you like to see me shoot? That's what I'm best at."

Yami nodded.

"I'd love to."

Yugi went across the yard to the weapons rack and hooked up his sword before picking up a bow and quiver. He moved back to the centre of the yard and position himself in front of the target hung on the far wall. He was a little surprised when Jou joined him. Jou was an excellent swordsman but archery really wasn't his strong point. Yami moved to the side to give Yugi space to shoot and to get a good view of the target. As it happened Yugi turned out to be an excellent archer. His first two arrows hit the centre and amazingly the third hit the target by splitting the second. He was prevented from making a fourth spectacular shot by a loud twang as his bowstring snapped. He moved aside to let Jou shoot whilst he restrung his bow.

Jou released his arrow but rather than the dull thud of it striking the target a sharp metallic sound rang out. Yugi looked up from his task at the alarmed cry from Honda. Just in time to see Yami pivot and fall to the floor with a cry.

* * *

At seeing Yami collapse Yugi dropped his bow and rushed over. Jou and Honda were close behind him. Yami himself was trying to rise but with difficulty and there was blood streaming down his right arm.

"Yami, Are you alright?" Yugi cried out as he reached his cousin.

Yami turned from his half standing position and nodded, his hand tightly clamped over the top of his arm.

"I'm alright right Yugi, it's only a scratch," Yami said with a grimace of pain.

Yugi quickly caught hold of Yami as he nearly collapsed and helped him sit back down on the floor.

"It looks more than a scratch to me Yami that's deep looking at the way it's bleeding. Show me," Yugi insisted as he started to tear a strip of cloth from the bottom of his robes.

Yami gingerly moved his hand away from the wound and hissed. It was deep. Yugi quickly began to bind the wound with the strip of cloth in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He breathed a small sigh of relief. The cut was deep but not serious.

"What happened?" he asked once he finished with the makeshift bandage.

"Jou's arrow missed the target. It caught the metal rim and ricocheted towards me. I was watching you at the time. If Honda hadn't shouted…."

Yami pointed with his good arm to where Jou's arrow stood imbedded into the ground a little way off from where he sat.

"I'm so sorry Yami," Jou said in a shaky voice.

Yami shook his head.

"It's alright Jou. It was an accident."

"Maybe so but I still feel bad."

"Please don't worry," Yami insisted.

Honda bent down and picked up the arrow and looked at it critically.

"You were lucky Your Highness, if you hadn't turned when you did that arrow would have ended up in your chest."

Yami nodded in agreement.

"We should get you to Ishizu. She'll want to look at that wound." Honda added.

Yami grimaced again but this time not in pain but at the thought of going to Ishizu.

"Must we? It's only a scratch after all."

"Yes, we must. That needs dressing properly," Yugi said forcefully.

"You're going to make me aren't you?"

The determined look on Yugi's face confirmed Yami's worst fears and he sighed.

Without any further protest, Jou and Honda helped him to his feet and together they made their way back to the palace to face Ishizu's wrath.

* * *

The volume of Ishizu's voice as it echoed down the palace corridors had even the bravest of soldiers cowering in corners. There was no doubting her tone. She was very, very angry.

"…You see. This is what happens when you get careless…"

"It's only a scratch Ishizu."

"….That's not the point. You should have stayed in the palace. What on earth were you doing in the training yard?"

"…Really Ishizu I think your making to much of a fuss over this. It's not like…."

"…..But it is. From Honda's description you were lucky it was only your arm."

"…Look I know what could have happened but it didn't. Stop fussing."

Anyone entering the room at that moment would have been confronted with a very upset Ishizu storming around the royal bedchamber, waving her arms in the air. She gathered up a handful of bandages from the side and stormed over to where Yami sat with a clean cloth held tightly over the deep cut in his arm. The blood had been cleaned away aside from that which had soaked onto his robes. Ishizu dropped the bandages onto the table beside her patient and after selecting one began to bind the wound, muttering under her breath.

Yami gave a forlorn sigh and let his eyes drop to the floor as Ishizu worked.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?"

It wasn't a question it was more of a statement. Ishizu paused in her work to look at Yami. The sad look in his eyes almost broke her heart. After this little stunt she had begun to think that it might be a bad idea for him to leave the safety of the palace but the look on his face convinced her again that the need was greater then ever. Yami was beginning to give up hope. He needed a break. She sighed and continued in her work.

"No Yami, I'm not going to stop you. I think this proves more then ever that we all need to get away." She said as she finally secured the bandage.

Yami looked up in relief.

"You mean it?"

She sat down beside him.

"Yes I mean it. I'm sorry I got angry. I just wish you would be more careful."

"It really was an accident Ishizu. No one could have foreseen it happening," Jou added.

"I know Jou. It's just I don't like scares. When you carried Yami in to me covered in blood my heart did a flip. I'm getting to old for these kinds of shocks."

She smiled.

"The more important question is, are we ready for our departure tomorrow morning?"

Yami nodded.

"Yes, I finalised everything with Ranish. He knows what to do and the provisions are ready for loading tomorrow."

Ishizu clapped her hands together in delight.

"Thank goodness. I was beginning to think we would never get out of here."

Everyone murmured his or her agreement.

"In that case I think it's an early night for all of us. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

She gave Yami a stern look.

"Can you keep out of trouble for just a few more hours?"

"I'll try."

"Good. Right everyone out and Yugi make sure His Royal Highness goes to bed. No more work, Doctors orders."

"Yes ma'am," Yugi said, trying to keep a straight face.

Despite their rank, all of them deferred to Ishizu when she was in a business-like mood. It was easier. Ishizu gathered up the tools of her trade and briskly swept out of the room followed by Honda and Jou leaving the royal pair alone.

"Let me help you with that," Yugi said as Yami began to struggle out of his blood soaked tunic. It was awkward with only one arm.

"Thanks Yugi."

Yami grimaced as the fabric was pulled over his head but sighed in relief when it was finally free of him.

"Better?"

"Definitely."

Yugi handed him a clean robe.

"Are you sure you're Ok Yami?"

Yami draped the robe around his shoulders and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I'm fine Yugi."

He shuffled back and laid his head on his pillow as Yugi joined him.

"Yami, I wanted ask you something."

"Oh, what's that?" Yami said looking at Yugi with interest.

"The other day in the garden, we were talking about the role of a Pharaoh and how he is seen by the people."

"Go on," Yami said a little warily. He knew what was coming. Yugi never forgot these kinds of things.

"Well it's just, you seemed a little uneasy during our discussion especially when we were talking about a Pharaoh being a servant to his people. I didn't really understand what you meant by it but you seemed upset. I just wanted to know if there was anything wrong."

Yugi looked up as he finished his sentence and wasn't surprised to see the same flicker he had seen before in Yami's eyes. Something was definitely wrong.

"Yami… If there is something wrong? You can tell me."

Yami sighed and sat forward.

"I know Yugi and I'm grateful for that."

Yami said nothing further as he continued to stare, deep in thought, at the bed sheets. Yugi took it as a sign that he wanted to be alone and although disappointed that Yami hadn't chosen to tell him what the problem was, Yugi made to leave. He was almost to the door when Yami spoke.

"How much do you know about my father?"

Yugi turned to look back at Yami.

"Only what you told me when I first arrived at the palace, that he was assassinated."

Yami sighed and leaned back. Yugi joined him once more on the bed.

"I'm sorry to say Yugi my father was not quite the kind and caring Pharaoh he should have been. He was a hard man and he ruled Egypt with a heavy hand. His laws were harsh and brutally enforced. The people feared rather than loved him and he was not one to accept challenges to his authority. I've spent my time as Pharaoh trying to undo the damage my father did to this country and its people."

Yugi laid a comforting hand on Yami's uninjured arm.

"You're doing fine Yami. This country couldn't have a more kind and caring ruler. You are fair and your people love you."

"I'm beginning to wonder if that's how things should be. When my father ruled, the country prospered. Egypt ruled supreme and no one questioned its authority. Since I've been Pharaoh the world has nearly ended twice and now there are two rogue guardians thirsty for my blood and no qualms as to how many they kill to get to me."

"I repeat Yami, you're doing fine. I don't remember your father's time as Pharaoh but I've heard stories from others when I lived with the servants in my grandfather's house. It was a tough time. The country itself may have prospered Yami but its people certainly didn't."

"I wish I could be as confident as you Yugi. After all I was only sixteen when I assumed the throne. I was expected to know what to do. My father wasn't exactly cruel to me but he was forceful with his teachings. I didn't like the way he told me how to rule so I did it my way. Maybe I made a mistake. Maybe I should have done what my father told me."

Yugi became angry as Yami spoke.

"That's enough Yami. Stop it right now. You're the best thing that's happened to this country and its people. I think I now understand what you were trying to tell me about a Pharaoh being a servant to his people. I'm going to ask you a blunt question. Do you know why your father was assassinated?"

Tears suddenly came to Yami's eyes and he nodded.

"The people rebelled against his rule."

"And do you know who killed your father?"

Yami nodded again.

"One of the rebel leaders broke into the palace and murdered him, in this very room."

Yugi was a little startled by that revelation but pressed on. He had to if he ever hoped to break Yami out of the melancholy he had slipped into. Yami had been bottling this up for some time. It was rare to see Yami showing genuine emotion and it seemed to be something he was only able to do with Yugi. The shields would come down, if only for a short time but it was enough.

"You're not your father Yami and you never will be. You could never intentionally hurt an innocent person. You care heart and soul for you people and they know it."

"Come with me," he said suddenly holding out his hand to Yami.

Yami blinked and then slowly took the offered hand. Yugi gently pulled indicating that he wanted Yami to come with him. Yami slowly climbed off the bed and followed his cousin onto the open balcony.

"Look out there Yami. Can you see any sorrow or pain? Do you see a city and its people stricken with poverty and oppression?"

Yami stood and looked out across the city, his city. Miles and miles of uncharted desert, small isolated communities. Nomadic family's moving from place to place. Yugi was right. He didn't see a city in ruin or a people in pain and suffering all he saw was happiness and contentment. A small group of children ran down a street laughing and chasing a rolling hoop of wood. One of the children happened to glance up at them and stopped. What the child did next brushed all Yami's melancholy aside. The child waved. Before he knew he was doing it Yami lifted his hand and waved back. The child waved again and giggled before running after her friends.

"Convinced now?"

Yami smiled.

"Yes. You are right as always Yugi. I'm sorry. I don't know why I let myself get so caught up in these dark thoughts lately."

"You're tired Yami, we all are. It gets to us all now and then, even me."

"You! Impossible!" Yami said mocking.

Yugi gave him a playful slap on his good arm.

"Stop it. Do you remember last year, when I got wound up because you wouldn't tell everyone about my dreams?"

"I apologised for that Yugi. After all I had my reasons even if they weren't right."

"I'm not having a go at you Yami. I'm just saying that it was something similar. I was absolutely convinced that everyone was against me. I was seeing bad in everyone and everything, snapping at simple things, including you, if I remember correctly."

"Oh, was that before or after I got shot?" Yami said holding his chin as though trying to remember.

"I'm trying to be serious Yami."

Yami playfully ruffled Yugi's hair.

"I know Yugi. I'm only winding you up. I see the point you're trying to make. The sooner we all get away, the better."

"Agreed. What are we going to do when we get to Ashiz? I haven't really given it much thought."

Yami sat down in the chair directly behind him.

"I've been there once when I was first crowned. It was one of those tedious 'get out and meet the people' tours. I wouldn't mind but they tend to be scattered around a bit, the downside of ruling a country covered in desert I suppose. It's a nice and quiet although not many people live there. The spring that comes from the base of a small outcrop at the end of a rocky valley feeds the lush vegetation. It's a paradise in a sea of sand."

"I never took you for a poet," Yugi said as he joined Yami in a chair.

"Neither did I!" Yami said laughing.

Yugi joined in. It was a pleasant sound. They were soon away from discussions of politics and turned their thoughts towards their holiday. Their excitement mounting as it always does when an exciting trip approaches. Soon all thoughts of an early night were gone and they continued to talk long after the sun had set.

* * *

The next morning Yami was violently woken from a wonderful dream by a loud squealing voice and a sudden heavy object landing on him. In fact he was so startled he fell out of bed. The cause of his alarm and sudden wake up was soon obvious as Yugi's face peered over the edge of the bed at the sprawled form of his cousin.

"Yugi…what on earth….?" Yami grumbled as he tried to pull his sleep-fogged mind into some form of focus.

Yugi giggled.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny," Yami said angrily as he attempted to untangle himself from the bed sheets.

Yugi continued to laugh as he watched Yami's struggles. Between Yugi's hysteric laughter and Yami's muttering neither of them heard the quiet knock at the door.

Tea, carrying both the Prince's and Pharaoh's breakfast, gently pushed the open door. She stopped dead at the sight before her as a tangled Yami made a lunge for his giggling counterpart. This proved a futile act as Yugi quickly moved out of Yami's reach and he toppled over backwards onto the floor. Despite her valiant efforts to contain her amusement, Tea let out a giggle. Hearing another person in the room, both Yami and Yugi stopped dead in their tracks, Yami's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. It was bad enough Yugi had got him in this situation in the first place but to have Tea find him sprawled across the floor fighting with a bed sheet was unbearable. He quickly, and with as much dignity as he could salvage, untangled himself and folded the offending sheet before dropping is with disgust on the bed behind him. He then turned to Tea trying his best to ignore Yugi who currently had his hand clasped tightly over his mouth as he tried to silence his laughter.

"Your breakfasts my Lord", Tea said, trying her best to stay professional.

"Thank you Tea. Please put them on the side over there."

She curtsied quickly and placed the tray down on the table indicated, before making a quick exit before her amusement got the better of her again. Yami sighed before turning on the cause of his humiliation.

"You asked for it," Yugi said quickly in his defence.

"And just how did I deserve that kind of wake up?" Yami said as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot in annoyance.

"Don't look at me! I'm not the one that overslept."

Yami stopped dead and looked out at the balcony. The sun had quite clearly risen.

"Oh."

"Don't panic we're not due to leave yet. Everyone has only just started to eat breakfast. I asked Mai if Tea could bring yours and mine to your room, as I knew you were still sleeping. Plus it was great opportunity."

Yami groaned and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's your fault for keeping me up all night."

"I was up as long as you and I still managed to be up on time."

"I'm not going to win this one am I?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Nope."

"In that case I suggest a change of tactic and we eat our breakfast," Yami said as he stood up and made his way over to the table that was heaving under the generous offering of breakfast.

Not surprisingly he got no arguments from Yugi.

* * *

They had nearly finished eating when Ishizu breezed in with a look of business about her and carrying fresh bandages for Yami's arm. This was done quickly and it wasn't long before they found themselves in the courtyard making their final checks.

Jou checked the horses with Danota whilst Honda briefed the guards they would be taking with them. Holiday or no holiday Yami was Pharaoh and as such needed protection. Mai checked the food supplied with Tea whilst Ishizu and Yugi checked that the tents and other equipment were securely tied to the packhorses. Whilst this went on Yami stood to one side with Ranish.

"Are you sure you have everything you need your Highness?" Ranish said as they ran though the list Yami had given him the previous day.

"Yes, I think so. Are you clear on your instructions?"

Ranish nodded.

"Yes, my Lord. The other councillors and I know what to do. We will contact you if anything serious should arise."

"Good. Don't hesitate Ranish, I will come back if you need me."

"We know my Lord," Ranish said in a patient tone.

Finished with his task Yugi sidled up to Yami.

"Ranish is trying to be polite Yami. Stop interfering. He knows what to do."

Yami looked like he was about to argue but then decided Yugi was right.

"Sorry, Ranish I'm being fussy."

"Not at all you're Highness, but the young master is quite correct. We know what to do. If we need you we will send for you."

Yami offered Ranish his hand.

"In that case I will be on my way before our Prince here drags me away."

Ranish grasped it warmly.

"Have a good time my Lord and don't worry. Egypt is in good hands."

"I know that my friend. Good luck."

With that Ranish bowed and mounted the steps back into the palace. Yugi grasped Yami's hand and dragged him towards his waiting horse.

"Come on before you change your mind again."

* * *

The royal procession slowly made its way out of palace gates and proceeded through the city. Yami looked visibly tense the further away they went and once or twice Yugi caught him glancing back at the palace. However, once free of the city walls and out into the desert Yami began to relax.

+ Feeling better? + Yugi asked across the link, not wanting to disturb the peace and quiet that surrounded the group.

Yami took a deep breath as though sampling freedom for the first time and smiled.

+.+ Yes, I am. I know I've been a pain the last few days and you all had to practically drag me away but I'm glad you did. +.+

+ Good, well here's hoping for a quiet few days. +

+.+ Agreed. +.+

The city was soon out of sight and endless desert stretched before them as the group continued to plod along at a leisurely pace. The track they followed was not well used but easy enough to follow without the aid of a map although Honda could be seen from time to time checking their position. The route itself was simple enough, desert for over half the way with the landscape becoming rockier the closer they got to their destination. The Oasis itself was at the end of a range of mountainous valleys. As they moved on the silence that had descended around the group began to lift and conversations started up. Jou and Yugi however soon found that intellectual conversation would only take them so far and they began to focus on their favourite subject, food. The grumbling sound that came from Jou's stomach confirmed that it was most defiantly approaching lunchtime. Jou pulled up beside Yami.

"How about we stop for lunch soon?" he suggested.

Yami looked up and smiled. Jou's stomach was almost as reliable as the sun rising and setting. He looked around and signalled to Honda to join him.

"Jou's trying to tell me he's hungry."

Honda looked around for a suitable place to stop. They had been travelling for some hours now and the landscape was beginning to change. Rocks and boulders littered the plains and they were starting to descend into a network of shear sided, rocky cliffs. The intimidating rock walls towered above them and forced the track into a series of closed corridors. The area unsettled Honda and rang warning bells in his over trained mind. It wasn't a suitable to place to be stopping, especially with members of the royal family under his protection.

"We can stop soon your Highness but not here."

Yami looked around and made the same assessment as Honda.

"You're right, a little too tight quarters for my liking."

Honda signalled for the guards to close in around the royal party and they proceeded. Travelling across the open desert where you could see for miles in any direction was one thing but travelling through a tight network of boulders, rocks and caves was another matter entirely. The area reeked of an ambush.

Time ticked on as they proceeded with caution and frequent nervous glances around them. The open ground visible at the end of the valley was a welcome sight and the party began to breathe a sigh of relief. The feeling was momentary when suddenly a loud whistle came from the rocks around them and an arrow shattered against a rock close to Yami's horse causing the startled animal to rear in surprise. Quickly Honda barked orders to the Pharaoh's guards and they closed in protectively, drawing their swords. The eerie silence that followed was unbearable as they nervously scanning the surrounding rocks for any sign of movement. The silence around them was shattered as dozens of bodies rose from their places of concealment, surrounding them completely. A sharp command of attack echoed from somewhere above them and with loud cries and crashing of blades on rock they bore down on the Pharaoh's obviously out numbered party.


	5. Familiar Faces

**DECLARAION: - I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the associated characters but this story is my own work written and produced by Cathrath. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Cathrath. If you should see this story posted anywhere other than FanFiction .net or under any other name it has been stolen so please notify the author. I repeat I do not own Yu-gi-oh so please don't sue me I just like writing fan fic's.**

* * *

+...+ Yugi mind link

+.+ ...+.+ Yami mind link

**Chapter 5 – Familiar Faces**

Yami's reaction to the danger was instantaneous and in one flowing motion, born from years of training, he drew his sword and wheeled his horse to meet the oncoming charge head on. Yugi's reactions were not so quick and he froze in his saddle, looking at the oncoming attackers in shock and fear.

"YUGI YOUR SWORD," Yami roared at Yugi before his words were drowned out by the sharp clang of metal on metal as he met the first attacker.

Yami's urgent shout bought Yugi's mind back into focus and he drew his sword free from its scabbard. The shear weight of numbers and suddenness of the attack forced the badly outnumbered party and its guards back and it wasn't long before Yugi found himself in the middle of the fight. Three of Honda's escort guard closed protectively around the Prince. Everything was moving so quickly Yugi could barely keep up and he looked around dazed and overwhelmed. Suddenly a movement to his left caught his eye and he automatically swung his blade to counter the attack. His training saved his life. The block was skilful and exactly as Honda had taught him, deflecting the blow away from his chest and causing it to slide harmlessly off his blade edge. If Honda had been watching he would have been proud but he was occupied with his own battle, fighting side by side with the Pharaoh. His training now taking over Yugi raised his sword to engage the masked assailant but before they could clash blades again one of his guards stepped between them and took over the fight.

With his confidence raised Yugi sheathed his sword and unhooked his bow from the saddle. Quickly looking around Yugi noticed that Yami was being hard pressed by a much larger opponent. In one fluid motion Yugi had notched an arrow to his bow string and released. The arrow buried itself deep into the chest of Yami's opponent and he toppled to the floor. Yami turned quickly to Yugi and gave him a quick salute with his sword in thanks. With his first arrow away Yugi continued to loose arrows at the remaining attackers. As each arrow hit home Yugi felt a distinct sense of satisfaction and he found himself enjoying the fire of the battle. Absently he wondered if he really liked the feeling. As each of his arrows hit their mark he started to become over confident and with his focus entirely on his next target his awareness of things around him began to dwindle. It was only when the guard who had intervened on his behalf gave a sharp cry of pain and fell that he became suddenly aware of the danger he was in. As the masked figure bore down on him Yugi panicked and in a careless rush threw his bow to the floor and quickly drew his sword again to block what would have been a fatal blow to the throat. The block was successful but his luck didn't hold as the quick approach of the attacker and Yugi's own sudden movements startled his horse, causing it to rear in fright. With his hands occupied with his sword Yugi had let go of the reins. He made a desperate grab for them but missed and was thrown heavily to the ground. The sudden impact jarred every bone in his body and knocked the wind from him. An inbuilt sense of survival told him to move and he rolled to the side just as the assailant's blade once again narrowly missed him.

Yugi sprang to his feet as the masked figure came at him raining a continuous series of attacking strokes. Yugi blocked each swing as best he could but the shear force of the attack caused him to stagger backwards. With his feet unsteady on the loose soil and rock of the cannon floor he lost his footing again. Unfortunately this time his luck failed him and his sword slipped from his sweat soaked hand and skidded out of his reach. He quickly rolled onto his back. His eyes widening in fear as his assailant approached him though the dust of the battle, his sword raised high for the final blow.

.+ YAMI HELP +, Yugi shouted though the link as he tried to back away.

As Yugi's cry echoed through his mind Yami quickly despatched the man he was fighting and spun round. What he saw filled him with terror and the world around him seemed to slow. He began to rush toward his fallen cousin, pushing and shoving at those who got in his way, desperate to get to Yugi before it was too late. Even as he struggled to reach him Yami knew he was to far away.

Yugi continued to back away until he felt the cold stone behind him.

As he looked up into the face of death a strange calm seemed to come over him and he looked closely at the covered face of the man who was about to take his life. It was then that he noticed the man's eyes and his own widened in surprise. In the split second he had left Yugi's mind registered recognition, he knew who this man was. The man's eyes were blue, pure sapphire blue.

* * *

Time seemed to slow for Yugi as he looked up in shock at the figure above him. The eyes, the hair, the build of the man all fitted one profile.

"Mokuba!" He whispered in surprise.

At hearing his name the man above him froze and his eyes widened as if seeing the person he was fighting for the first time. He lowered his sword and took a shaky step back. Yugi reached out to him.

"Mokuba wait….." he called out as Mokuba backed away from him but he didn't get a change to finish his sentence.

Without taking his eyes from Yugi, Mokuba raised a horn to lips and blew. The deep note echoed round the cannon and without looking back he turned and ran. Yugi shouted after him.

"MOKUBA WAIT."

But Mokuba did not stop and as he retreated back onto the rocks of the cannon his remaining followers broke off their attack and followed him. Perplexed at the sudden withdrawal everyone looked on in surprise as the dust from the retreating figures disappeared. They made no move to follow, they were already out numbered and no one was stupid enough suggest a pursuit. Yami finally made it to Yugi, his confusion over the sudden change of events overruled by his concern for his cousin's safety.

"Yugi, thank Ra. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked urgently as he reached the smaller form and quickly proceeded to check him for injury. To his surprise Yugi appeared to be in good health apart from a few bumps and bruises. This didn't explain the kind of catatonic state Yugi was in as he continued to stare after the retreating figures and their now disappearing dust cloud.

"Yugi?" Yami said as he tried to get his attention.

A small feeling of panic tightened in Yami's chest at Yugi's lack of response and he took hold of Yugi's shoulders.

"YUGI."

Yugi didn't look at Yami but whispered.

"Mokuba, it was Mokuba."

Yami frowned.

"What do you mean it was Mokuba? What are you talking about Yugi?"

Yugi finally pulled his eyes away from the end of canyon and looked up at Yami.

"The leader Yami, it was Mokuba."

Yami looked surprised at this.

"Seto's brother? You're sure?"

Yugi nodded.

"Yes, it was his eyes. They were sapphire blue just like Seto's were."

Yami helped Yugi to his feet and looked around at the chaos they now stood in. The cannon floor was littered with the dead but thankfully Yami couldn't see any of their own party. Honda and Jou joined them with Ishizu and a few of the guards. Ishizu was visibly shaking.

"Your Highnesses are you alright?" Honda asked in concern as they approached.

Both Yami and Yugi nodded.

"Yes, thank Ra. But we almost weren't."

"What do you think they wanted?" Jou asked looking around in confusion.

"Money I suspect." Honda answered in disgust.

"Maybe……." Yugi left his thoughts unfinished as one of the guards came up to Honda.

"Sir, we have a problem."

"What is it Rin?"

"Odion is badly hurt we must get him help immediately."

Honda nodded and quickly followed Rin to a small set of boulders where several guards crowed around the prone form of one of their comrades. Honda knelt down beside the figure. Odion had his hand tightly clasped over a nasty stab wound to his lower chest. Yugi felt slightly sick, it was the same guard who had saved his life when Mokuba had first approached him.

"Odion, its Honda."

Odion weakly opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir. I should have been more careful."

"Don't worry about that now. Rest we need to get you help."

Ishizu quickly grabbed her bag from the saddle of her horse and knelt down beside Odion to see what she could do. Honda and Jou looked on with worry on their faces. Yami's face was a mask of anger at having one of his men gravely injured in what seemed a fool hardy and pointless attack. Yugi tugged on Yami's robes to get his attention.

"Yami, we have to help him. He saved my life. If I'd been paying more attention……" Yugi's voice broke with emotion as the guilt gnawed at him.

With some effort Yami let the anger he felt at having one of his party injured die down and he took Yugi's hand in his own.

"It's alright Yugi. It wasn't your fault. I don't know what they wanted but when I get hold of them they will pay for this. I promise."

Ishizu finally stood up and walked away from the crowd around Odion. Honda, Yugi and Yami followed.

"How is he?" Yami asked in concern.

"I've stopped the bleeding and I think he will be fine with rest and healing. It's a miracle the sword missed anything vital but it did. We need to get him somewhere clean and dry where I can treat him properly."

"Do we go back to the palace? We have much better facilities there."

Ishizu shook her head.

"No, I don't think going all that way would be good for him and were in no shape to fight off another attack if it comes."

"We go onto Ashiz then. It's nearer and we should be there by dark."

"Yes, that would be best. I'll construct a stretcher from some of the tents and we can carry him into the village."

With that a stretcher was quickly constructed. Taking it in turns they proceeded to carry the injured Odion through the rest of the cannon. As they exited the cannon Yugi gave a relieved glance back. He still didn't know what Mokuba had been doing with that band of thugs and he wasn't entirely sure they had been after money. The attack had seemed to be a little bit too well planned. Yugi shook his head to clear his mind of his musing. These thoughts were for another time, right now they had to help Odion and get everyone to safety.

'What a way to start a holiday,' he thought as he dismounted to take his turn carrying the stretcher.


	6. Warm Welcome

**DECLARAION: - I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the associated characters but this story is my own work written and produced by Cathrath. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Cathrath. If you should see this story posted anywhere other than FanFiction .net or under any other name it has been stolen so please notify the author. I repeat I do not own Yu-gi-oh so please don't sue me I just like writing fan fic's.**

* * *

_Alright I know. It's been ages – Ducks and puts tin hat on -. Sorry no excuses, just a vague wish that a day had more hours in to do what we want to do not what life and other such tedious things dictate. Rest assured I haven't dropped off planet earth, still here and ready to write._

_An apology to my long suffering readers and welcome to any new ones picking up the story for the first time. Remember to make sense of this story you need to have read 'Power of the Pharaoh' and 'Vicious Circle'. Onwards then ……Once more unto the breach etc etc etc._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Warm Welcome**

Although it had only been an hour Yugi felt as though time was standing still as they slowly made their way towards Ashiz. How could things have gone so wrong? They had finally escaped from the palace and looking forward to a chance to relax and get some rest. However after only a few hours it had all gone wrong. Now one of their party was seriously injured and they were lucky it had not been more. Yugi sighed and continued to trudge along as night approached. Would their bad luck never end?

As they walked Yugi's thoughts drifted back to his encounter with Mokuba. Why had Mokuba not finished the job and killed him when he had the chance? It would have been logical for him to have despatched Yugi quickly to keep his identity a secret. Instead he had spared him and called off his attack. Unfortunately with all the confusion buzzing around his head Yugi stopped paying attention to what he was doing and he stumbled on a loose rock, nearly dropping his end of the stretcher.

"Let me take that Your Highness."

Honda had managed to walk up beside him without Yugi noticing. Yugi tighten his grip on the stretchers handle and straightened.

"No Honda this is my responsibility. If I had been paying closer attention Odion would never have been hurt in the first place."

"Very noble words Your Highness, shame they aren't true."

Yugi looked up in shock.

"What do you mean not true? Odion stood in for me when I was attacked. If I had been paying attention as I should have it would never have happened."

"Maybe not defending you but defending someone else was always a possibility. I assigned Odion to watch you Yugi so it's my fault. Now why don't you let me have the stretcher, you've been carrying it since we left the attack site and you need some rest. Besides we're nearly there". To prove his point Honda pointed ahead to where the dull glow of firelight could be seen, the town of Ashiz.

Yugi reluctantly handed over his part of the burden.

"Thank you Your Highness," Honda said as he took the stretcher from Yugi. Honda then gestured to one of the flanking guards.

"Rin ride ahead and inform the town that we need clean and dry accommodation for the Pharaoh and his party. I don't want to be messing around with tents tonight. Tell them we have wounded with us and ask a healer to attend if there is one in the town."

Rin nodded and quickly swung up into the saddle of a nearby horse. He was gone within a heartbeat.

* * *

After only a short time Rin returned with a group of people following on foot, holding torches to light the way.

When they came closer the man leading the group dropped to his knees and lowered his forehead to the ground in front of Yami.

"Your Highness I am Tayla, head man of this town, we are honoured by your presence."

Yami stepped forward to help the man to his feet.

"There is no need for that my friend. We are in need to shelter for the night and a place to treat our wounded."

"Of course Your Highness, you are welcome to take my house. Your servant said you had wounded with you. May I ask how this happened?"

"You may Tayla but I think that is a tale for later. Would you help us carry my servant the remaining distance? We are all tired from the journey and the fight has taken a lot out of us."

"Of course Your Highness I should have through of that. Forgive me."

With that Tayla gestured to the people he had brought with him and they moved to take over the burden of the stretcher from the Pharaohs tired men. Together they then completed the last mile or so to the town.

* * *

Tayla led them to a house near the centre of the village and gestured to his own servants who had come out to greet the party. He gave out a long list of instructions and one by one they went about the various tasks they had been allocated. Several helped take Odion into the house whilst others took over the horses. Tayla himself lead the royal party into a large reception room at the front of the house. Here they were served goblet of cool water which were gratefully drunk.

"My house is honoured by your presence my Pharaoh please make yourself at home. I have asked my people to place your injured servant in one of the side rooms. It is clean and everything your people will need is close to hand. I will willing give you my living quarters for as long as you wish."

"Thank you Tayla, your generosity is welcome but I assure you we need only your hospitality for a night. We have tents and provisions with us and will make camp in the morning a little way out from the centre if that meets with your approval."

"My Pharaoh you may do as you wish, we are honoured to have you amongst us. How long will you be staying at Ashiz?"

"A few days, Prince Yugi and myself along with my central household, are here for a bout of relaxation away from palace life."

"Then you are most welcome to stay as long as you need. I have asked our local healer to attend us to aid in anyway she can, an old woman who lives on the outskirts of town. She should be here shortly."

"Thank you again Tayla. I am grateful for your help."

"You are welcome my Pharaoh, it is an honour to serve you. I will need to go and get your rooms ready Your Highness, will you excuse me."

"Of course my friend."

With that Tayla left the room with a low bow.

"Well he was nice," Yugi piped in once Tayla had left.

"Yes, I'm glad that we have met with such a welcome. I think I'm gong to like it here."

They set off in the direction of the room which Tayla indicated had been put aside for Odion. When they entered they found Ishizu bustling around the room in a business like manner gathering up bandages and carrying a bowl of hot water.

"How is he Ishizu?" Yami asked.

"Ok I think. He's certainly not getting any worse which is good."

"Do you need anything else? The people of the town have offered their assistance in any way they can."

Ishizu tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"There are a few things I need. My stocks of herbs are low and I need a fairly large amount to mix up a poultice which will help keep infection out of the wound. The herbs are fairly common but I will need a trained eye to help me locate them in these unfamiliar surroundings."

"We'd help if we could Ishizu but I don't think either Yugi or I are qualified. We wouldn't have the first idea what to look for."

Ishizu sighed.

"I know Yami, I'd go look myself but I don't want to leave Odion until I'm sure he is out of danger. I wish I had Katara was with me, she would know what to look for."

"Tayla has sent for the local healer, an old woman who lives on the outskirts of town. She should be able to help."

"Good."

Ishizu carried on busying herself with her equipment. Yugi meanwhile had moved to the side of Odion's bed and was now holding his hand. Odion's eyes fluttered open.

"My….Prince," he whispered in a quiet voice.

"It's Ok Odion, save your strength," Yugi said gently.

Odion turned his head to look at his Pharaoh.

"I'm….sorry Your….Highness. I should have taken more care."

"You saved Yugi's life Odion there is nothing to be sorry about," Yami reassured him laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Rest my friend. With Ishizu's care you will be up on your feet in no time. Sleep now knowing you have the gratitude of your Pharaoh for your selfless act."

Odion smiled in thanks at the praise from his ruler and slid his eyes closed, drifting back off to sleep.

"Damn," Ishizu cursed in frustration looking up from the bag she had been rummaging in.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"I don't have all of my herbs here. I must have put them in a different bag after I treated Odion in the canyon."

"What's the problem Ishizu, the horses are only in the stables. You can go and get them," Yugi said helpfully.

"I know, it's just I don't want to leave Odion."

"Go Ishizu, we'll watch Odion for you."

"Are you sure Yami? I need to write a list of what we need to collect as well."

"Of course I'm sure. Go."

"Ok, I won't be long," and with that she swept quickly out of the door.

Yugi pushed it closed behind her and turned back to the bed.

* * *

Ishizu had only been gone a few minutes when the door behind them opened a barely noticeable crack, and a small curious face glanced into the room. The royal pair wouldn't have noticed if the door hadn't given a guilty creak. They both turned.

"Come in my friend, don't be afraid," Yami said kindly. He was conscious that his presence in this humble household was a little bit daunting for its occupants.

As the figure stepped from the shadows of the doorway his features became clearer. Pale complexion, wiry build and…white…shoulder length…spiky hair.

"YOU", Yami snared, lunging for his sword.

"YAMI NO," Yugi cried, throwing himself between Yami and the now cowering figure.

"What the…out of my way Yugi."

"Yami no, its not who you think," Yugi pleaded.

"What do you mean…."

"Look closely Yami. It's not Bakura."

Yami look closer at the person in the doorway and saw now what his tired mind hadn't at first. Yugi had spotted it in an instant. The figure before him bore an uncanny resemblance to Bakura but with one major difference. This person was only a small boy. He was tall for his age but Yami guessed he was no more then 12 years old.

"Oh gods Yugi….i nearly…."

Yami turned away in horror as what he had nearly done. He was so tired he was threatening innocent children.

"It's alright. I'm sorry we startled you," Yugi said placing a comforting arm around the trembling boy.

The boy looked up at the Prince and gave a nervous smile before glancing anxiously at the Pharaoh.

"Was there something you wanted to ask us?" Yugi continued gently.

"I…I was sent to tell you t…that the healer had arrived," the boy stuttered nervously.

"Your Highness, " he added quickly and bowed, realising he had forgotten the formalities.

A little recovered but still shaken at what he had nearly done Yami turned back to the boy.

"Thank you. What is your name?" Yami asked curiously.

The boy jumped at having been addressed directly by the Pharaoh. He was nervous of the man after being shouted at.

"R….Royu Your Highness."

"I'm sorry I startled you Royu, forgive me. I'm very tired and in the shadows of the door I mistook you for someone else. Please accept my apologies."

"T.. that's alright Y..Your Highness, I should have knocked."

"Are you a servant to this household Royu," Yami asked gently conscious of how he was making the boy feel. He could hardly blame him for being nervous after the way Yami had threatened him.

"N...No You Highness, I'm the son of Tayla. H…He's the head man of the town."

A wave of guilt hit Yami. Not only had he threatened a child he had threatened the son of their host.

"Thank you Royu. We have met."

Royu mentally kicked himself. Of course they knew who his father was they were in his house for Ra's sake. How stupid could he be, and in front of the Pharaoh.

Realising their presence and behaviour was overwhelming the boy. Yugi gave him a reassuring squeeze with his arm still around his shoulders.

"It's alright Royu. We're not big and Scary…..well the Pharaoh might seem to be but he's just a big pussy cat really."

"Yugi…," Yami said warningly.

Royu looked up at the Prince a little in surprise and caught the wink Yugi gave him.

"He rarely ever bites and has even been known to smile occasionally."

He gave Yami an impish grin.

Realising what Yugi was getting at Yami smiled. He had his official face on. Considering what they had been through over the last few hours and the shock he had just received it was hardly surprising. His bearing let along his title was enough to make anyone nervous at the moment.

"I think what my cousin is trying to say Royu is that I look like a bear with a sore head. Would I be correct?"

Royu put a hand over his mouth to hide the snort of laughter that he let out. The Pharaoh was funny.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Yami said still smiling at the boy.

"That's better now isn't it Royu", Yugi said kindly.

Royu nodded and smiled.

"Shall I get the healer Your Highness?" He said remembering why he was there in the first place.

"Thank you Royu, please show her in."

"Of course Your Highness."

Yugi opened the door for him.

"Can we talk more tomorrow Royu? I'd like us to be friends," he asked before the boy left.

Royu smiled.

"I'd like that Your Highness."

"Good I'll come and find you tomorrow then."

Royu nodded and stepped out of the room. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Yugi opened it again to find a frail looking old woman standing there.

"I'm the town healer Your Highness, I was sent for to help your injured man."

Yugi opened the door wider to allow her to enter. She moved toward Yami and bowed her head respectfully.

"Forgive me You Highness for not bowing properly. My age makes the movement difficult."

Yami waved his hand to brush aside her apology.

"Please do not be concerned healer I am in need of your help and skill not your fealty."

"Is this the patient?" she asked stepping up to the bed.

She eyed Odion's bandages.

"These have been applied professionally. It would seem you already have a competent healer in your party My Lord. May I ask what more I can do?"

"There are some herbs that are required to help keep the wound clean. We are low on stocks but I am afraid I am not best qualified to explain our needs you. My chief physician can explain better."

Right on cue Ishizu came breezing through the door her attention drawn closely to a stack of notes she was holding and muttering to herself. She looked up realising there was someone new in the room. Her eyes locked with the old woman's and a strange expression crossed her face. Yami couldn't be sure but in the dull glow of the candle light he could have sworn he saw a look of shock pass across her face. Ishizu shook her head slightly to clear her head. When she stepped closer to the bed the look was gone.

"Ah, good you must be the healer. I am in need of a select group of herbs to help finish a poultice for the wound. Can you help with locating them?"

"I can."

With that Ishizu held out the list she had been holding to the old woman. The old healer took the list and once again their eyes locked. A look of knowing and silent agreement passed between them, as though they had both decided on something without saying a word.

Yami and Yugi looked on in confusion. What was going on? Something wasn't quite as it seemed here. Did Ishizu know the old woman?

The healer looked up from the list.

"There is nothing unusual here. I can help you find all of these…..sorry I didn't catch your name My Lady."

The strange look was gone from Ishizu's eyes and she became business like again.

"Ishizu….and yours."

"Vordai."

"I see…shall we go, I have torches ready if we need them."

The old woman nodded and left the room. Ishizu turned to the Royal pair.

"I won't be long, if you need me I'll be close by," and with that she quickly followed Vordai.

After Ishizu had left, Yami and Yugi looked at each other in surprise. One minute Ishizu was insisting she couldn't leave Odion the next she had left with barely a word. To those that didn't know Ishizu the conversation between the two women had been business like, healer to healer. However to those that did know her Ishizu's body language had told a whole different story. What was going on?

"What was that all about?" Yugi asked confused.

Before Yami could raise his own questions they were interrupted by Tayla.

"You rooms are ready My Lord."

Yami drew his thoughts away from the strange exchange, for now at least.

"Thank you Tayla, Would you have one of your people watch Odion whilst we get washed and changed. It's been a long day for all of us and we could do with freshening up."

"Of course my Pharaoh, if there is any change I'll send word immediately. I have also ordered food to be taken to you rooms. You must be hungry."

Yugi's stomach gave a loud rumble at that and he flushed a deep crimson in embarrassment. Yami smiled.

"I think that answers your question Tayla. In truth we haven't eaten since this morning, we were due to stop when we were attacked in the canyon."

Tayla's eyes grew dark at this and his face became angry.

"I thought something like that must have happened. Several travellers have been attacked in similar ways the last few months but I've never heard of them attacking such a heavily armed party. Normally they go for small groups, merchants and the like. I'll send a scouting party out in the morning to try and track them down."

"Thank you Tayla If you should happen to find them I would like their leader brought to me alive. It's possible we have met before and I would like to establish why they attacked us."

"As you wish My Lord. If you will you follow me I will show you to your rooms."

With that they left the room. Tayla paused in the doorway to ask one of his servants to stand watch over Odion before moving on towards the back of the house.

The rooms that Tayla showed them to were spacious and well kept. In the centre of one room a large stone pool had been filled with steaming water and in another a large table had been laid with food. The bed was large and certainly big enough for the two of them to use and there were various chairs and soft furnishing's dotted around.

"I'm sorry it's not much My Lord but it's all I have to offer."

"Apologies are not necessary Tayla. The rooms are excellent and once again I thank you for you hospitality. I feel guilty putting you out of you rooms for the night, is there not somewhere else we could lodge that would not inconvenience you so much."

"No My Lord I insist. I am honoured to have you in my house. I will be lodging with my son for as long as you require the rooms."

At the mention of his son a pang of guilt struck Yami. After all Tayla's hospitality and warm welcome into his home Yami had threatened his son unjustly. An overwhelming wish to apologise came over him.

"Before you go Tayla I feel I owe you an apology. I badly scared your son earlier and threatened him unjustly. In my tired state I mistook him for some else but that is no excuse. I hope he has accepted my apology but I feel I owe you the same. After all your help and kindness I treat your son unfairly."

Tayla, smiled.

"Apology accepted My Lord. Royu has already told me about your meeting. But please do not be concerned he is quite over the matter and is more excited about making friends with Prince Yugi."

Yugi smiled in response.

Yami gave a sigh of relief.

"Good, I'm glad."

Tayla bowed respectfully to them both.

"I'll leave you now to get settled in."

Yami clasped the man's hand warmly before he left.

"I'm like him more and more," Yugi said, looking at the table laden with food and drooling.

"Bath first Yugi, then food". Yami stated as he began to remove his travel stained garments and lowered himself into the warm water with a sigh of contentment. Yugi pouted but opted to join Yami in the pool. The food would taste even better after he had bathed.

* * *

It was a good hour after they had bated and eaten when the message came that Ishizu had returned after finding everything she needed but there was no need to join her. Odion was asleep and doing fine. She would see them in the morning. Seeing there was nothing else for them to do they retired to bed. It had been a long and tiring day and sleep was going to be most welcome.

Yugi was the first to lie down and snuggle into the soft mattress. Yami sat down beside him and stroked a blond bang away from Yugi's face.

"I was very proud of you today Yugi."

Yugi looked up a little dazed with fatigue.

"Huh…how do you mean?"

"I'm mean during the fight. You held yourself well and fought bravely."

"I was sacred," Yugi admitted, looking down in shame.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being afraid," Yami said as he lifted Yugi's chin up.

"I was afraid when I saw you fall……I thought I was going to loose you. There's no shame in feeling afraid. It helps focus us, makes us stronger."

"Really?" Yugi said as he lifted himself up on his elbow and turned onto his side to face Yami.

"Does it always feel like that?"

"Like what?"

"During a fight, does it always feel frightening and exciting at the same time? I've never killed anyone before, but each time one of my arrows hit home I felt….well exhilarated. It was a strange feeling to have considering how frightened I was deep down. How can you feel excited and afraid at the same time?"

"That's the effect any fight will have on you Yugi. Your blood pumps faster and you become more alert, even in the most frightening of circumstances. It's that feeling that keeps you alive."

Yugi listened intently to what Yami was saying.

"I see then it's something I'm going to have to get used to?"

"I hope not Yugi I don't want to see you in that kind of danger again but I have to admit that however against it I may have been in the first place your training with Honda has paid off. In fact while we're here I might just take over your training and give Honda a few days break."

Yugi looked up in surprise at this.

"Really, you'd help me?"

"Yes Yugi I'll help you. Your skill with a bow is superb. I'm not sure I could do a great deal better but I can certainly help you with your swordsmanship. It will help to train with someone different, otherwise you get used to one opponent and you can't adapt well. We'll give it a few days before we start, give us time to recover from today then spend some time training together. What do you think?"

Yugi didn't give much of an answer aside from hurling himself into Yami's arms and hugging him.

"Thank you Yami."

Yami smiled and lay down on the soft mattress, letting Yugi snuggle back down again.

Finally beginning to relax, Yami thought back over the day's events. There were still questions needing answers, Mokuba's attack, Ishizu's strange exchange with the village healer Vordai and Ryou's strange resemblance to Bakura. He brushed them aside for now, they could wait till morning.

He sighed contentedly and looked down at Yugi.

"Right Yugi tomorrow we start the holiday, no more arguments, no more attacks and certainly no more world ending disasters please."

Yugi smiled.

"Agreed," he said yawning.

It wasn't long before they were sound asleep and dreaming of the relaxing days to follow.

* * *

_Well there you go... sorry for being so crap and not posting for so long. I'll update again soon. _


	7. Royu

Hi, sorry I know its been a while since my last update but at least its faster then my last one . Enjoy.

* * *

**DECLARAION: - I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the associated characters but this story is my own work written and produced by Cathrath. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Cathrath. If you should see this story posted anywhere other than FanFiction .net or under any other name it has been stolen so please notify the author. I repeat I do not own Yu-gi-oh so please don't sue me I just like writing fan fic's.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Royu**

Yugi snuggled down deeper into the soft covers as he felt sleep leaving him. He had slept well and more conformable then he thought possible. Getting up was not something he wanted to consider right now.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" An amused voice questioned in his ear.

Yugi groaned and pulled the covers further over his head.

"Go away," he said hopefully, his voice muffled by the covers.

Yami laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Yugi felt Yami's weight leave the bed as he got up.

"It's a beautiful morning Yugi, if you stay in bed all day you'll miss it."

Yugi reluctantly pulled the bed covers back a little to look sleepily over the top. Yami was standing in a robe, his arms crossed, at the foot of the bed smiling….evilly. Yugi knew what was coming but acted too slow. Yami grabbed the foot of the covers and pulled hard leaving Yugi grabbing for them vainly and then curling up into a tight ball as the wonderful warmth left him.

"Revenge," Yami said laughing loudly, holding his sides.

"Something I should know about?"

Yami turned to find Ishizu looking amused in the doorway her hands on her hips.

"Not really Ishizu, a private joke." Yami said still chuckling.

"I see," she said as she moved into the room closing the door behind her.

Yugi sat up, gave his cousin an angry stare and then grabbing a robe before stomped off towards the wash room grumbling loudly.

"I take it Prince Yugi is not a morning person."

"Not really," Yami said lightly as he sat down in a chair.

He smiled again as he heard muttering from the adjoining room.

"How's Odion?" he asked as he reached for a piece of fruit from the table.

"Much better," Ishizu sighed in relief.

"He's sitting up now and eating well so I think the worst is over. He will need a few days rest before he's fit to ride but that fits in with our plans."

"Not a good start to a holiday was it." Yami said.

Ishizu nodded in agreement.

"No it wasn't."

Yami played with the fruit in his hand absently.

"I know we came away to put aside our mysteries, puzzles and problems Ishizu but they seem to follow us don't they."

Ishizu signed.

"It seems that way doesn't it. I wonder why?"

She was distracted by Yugi re-entering the room and once more stomped across the floor before throwing himself into a chair and grabbing a piece of fruit like Yami.

"Is his Highness now awake?" Yami asked.

Yugi responded by sticking out his tongue.

Yami smiled.

"Sorry Ishizu you were saying."

"I was wondering why Mokuba attacked us. I know he did bad things but they were either because his brother asked him to or because he was forced to. No one ever really held him accountable. What he did was bad but Seto was his brother so you can understand why he did the things he did."

"What's this?" Yugi asked forgetting his anger at Yami.

"We were just talking over yesterday and wondering why Mokuba attacked us."

Yugi was thoughtful for a moment.

"I really don't think Mokuba is a bad person. Everything he did in the past was because of Seto but I don't know what happened to him once I set him free. Who knows what he has had to do to survive. Maybe i underestimated him?"

"Perhaps, but then maybe there's more to this then we understand at the moment."

Yami was interrupted but a knock on the door.

"Enter."

A servant entered the room bowing deeply.

"Your breakfasts my Lord. My Master Tayla sends his compliments to you this morning."

"Thank you, you may enter."

The servant stood aside and several platters of food were carried in and placed on a table. Once the servants had left Yugi quickly stood and began consuming everything he could get his hands on.

"Shall we eat Ishizu, before our young friend here eats everything in sight?"

* * *

With breakfast over Yugi and Yami dressed and made there way out into the morning heat whilst Ishizu returned to her patient. They found Jou and Honda in the yard passing on instructions to the guards to take the pack horses to the spot identified the previous day as a suitable campsite and to begin setting up the tents.

"Morning your Highnesses," Honda greeting them with a bow.

"Morning Honda, Jou." Yugi greeted in kind.

"I have started setting up camp your Highness, a quiet spot shown to us by Tayla just outside the town but close to the main water supply."

"Good Honda, thank you. Have you seen our host this morning?"

"Briefly but he left early to go about business in the town. He said to ask for anything we wanted."

"I'm sure he did."

"What are your plans this morning your Highness."

"I thought we could have a look around the town. It's been a long while since I was here last."

"Very well I shall assign a guard to accompany you."

Yami nodded but Yugi signed quietly. Nothing they ever did could remove the risk. He was used to it now but somehow he had felt more free when he had been only a slave. He shook his head to clear the melancholy thoughts.

"Have you seen Royu this morning?" He asked looking around the yard hoping to catch sight of the boy.

"Yes your Highness he said he would be down by the washing pool if you wanted him. I believe he had chores to do."

"Oh, I don't want to disturb him then."

Honda smiled.

"He also said that if you wanted to disturb him he was very happy for you to do so."

"Personally you're Highness I got the impression that he didn't want to do his chores and reckoned that his father would not tell him off if the Royal Price of Egypt distracted him."

Yugi smiled.

"Then who am I to disappoint him."

"May I go Yami, I won't be long and we can go for a look around the town after I get back."

Yami nodded.

"Go, I want to visit Odion before we get occupied with things."

Yugi looked a little torn. Yami noticed the look on Yugi's face and smiled.

"Go Yugi, Odion won't be any the worst for a few hours delay in your visit. I'll tell him you will come by later."

"Thanks Yami."

"I'll come with you Yug, You need protection even if we are on holiday."

Honda nodded.

"Good idea Jou, I'd come myself but I want to make sure that the camp is set up correctly."

"Its alright, I'm sure our young Prince can't get into to much trouble with only a twelve year old boy as company."

Honda and Yami exchanged a look.

"Can we spare any more guards Honda…..we may need them."

With a snort of disgust Jou promptly turned on his heals and pushed a complaining Yugi out of the main gates towards the town, the sound of laughter echoing behind him.

* * *

It took a few attempts at taking directions to find Royu but eventually they found him at the wash pool helping some of the servants gather the laundry. He was grateful to leave the task in order to talk to Yugi.

"How are you this morning Royu?" Yugi asked generally.

"I'm well your Highness. Did you sleep ok?" Rou asked with a deep bow.

"There's no need for that Rou we are friends now and yes thank you I slept very well. This is Jou by the way, my adviser and good friend."

"Good morning Jou. Rou said politely.

"I'm just going to be over here your Highness if you need me," Jou said pointing to an array of stalls and market stands.

"Thanks Jou, I'll shout if I need anything."

Jou nodded and left the two to talk.

Royu and Yugi talked for a good while. Yugi wanted to get to know Royu and explore any links with Bakura, after all their similarity was uncanny. Royu explained to Yugi how he had grown up all his life in the village. His mother had died a couple of years ago from a fever and his father had tried to make up for his loss ever since. They were a close family and as yet his father had not planned to remarry. Yugi asked Royu questions relating to any connection to Bakura but he could not find a link. They were alike in appearance only. Royu had a much gentler expression and nature then Bakura could ever have. In an attempt to explain Yami's actions from the night before Yugi told Royu of Bakura and how he had betrayed the Pharaoh. Royu said he understood completely but admitting to Yugi that he had been terrified when the Pharaoh had approached him with drawn sword. Yugi decided that he would not tell Yami this as Yami already felt guilt enough over the pervious night's incident. Reaching a dead end concerning Bakura Yugi decided to leave the subject and asked of general life in the town. It seemed to be a profitable town with much passing trade. The oasis made it a natural place for travellers to rest and resupply. Royu even proudly stated that the town had its own fortune teller. Yugi was instantly curious by this and asked Royu about the fortune teller. Destiny, fortunes and prophecies naturally were close to Yugi's heart considering how much they had played a part in his life so far. He was a little taken back to realise that he has already meet her as Royu explained to him that the healer he had met the night before was the fortune teller that he spoke of.

"Do you think she can really tell the future?" Yugi asked intrigued.

"I don't know. My father went to see her when my mother became ill, but he has never told me what she said."

"Do others come to see her?"

"Oh yes, she is known as a great seer in these parts and people come from all over to see her."

"Where does she live?"

"On the outskirts of town…would you like me to show you?"

Yugi thought about it for a moment. He had had quite enough of prophecies and destiny for one life time. Did he really want to temp fate again? However, there were many unanswered questions concerning the old woman conduct the night before…Vordia, Ishizu had called her. Maybe this was an ideal opportunity to find out more. After all Ishizu certainly wasn't telling. However, as much as he wanted to ask his questions he wasn't sure he wanted to involve Royu. He was only a child after all and despite current appearances both Yugi and Yami lead dangerous lives. It would be irresponsible to expose him to that.

"That would be great......maybe later though. It's getting near midday, we should eat."

Right on cue Jou appeared from the crowd.

"Did someone mention food?"

Yugi laughed, Jou was as efficient as any time device.

"I was just suggesting that we get something to eat as its near midday."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Shall we head back then?"

Yugi stood and brushed the sand from his robes.

"Yes, I think I've kept Royu from his work long enough." He gave Royu a knowing smile.

Royu look at a little disappointed by smiled back sheepishly.

"Royu before we go can you give me directions to this fortune teller?"

Royu pointed towards the cliff that indicated the edge of the town.

"She lives on the outskirts of the town by the towns mains water spring. If you follow the water course you can't miss her house."

"Thanks Royu. I hope you don't get into trouble for this morning. You can blame me if you do."

Royu smiled.

"Thanks Ok your Highness it was fun."

"I'll see you later then." And with that Yugi and Jou set off through the market crowd.

They had only gone a short way when Yugi caught hold of Jou's arm.

"What's up Yug?"

"Do you mind if we take a short detour before we go back to the house?"

"Sure, where did you want to go?"

Yugi turned to look at the cliff looming over the town.

"There's someone I want to see." With that he told Jou about the fortune teller Royu had told him about and about what had taken place the night before.

"Yug, I'm not going to stop you but are you sure this is such a good idea."

"No I'm not, but there are so many questions to be answered. If I don't try and find out I'll go crazy."

"All right then, let go try and find this fortune teller."

In order to avoid Royu they found a path a little way up from the wash pool and then proceeded to follow its course towards the cliff face. The stream took a fairly direct path towards the cliff and they had been walking for about fifteen minutes before it took a sharp turn to the right and disappeared into deep under growth, far too thick for them to continue to follow it. They were now deep in the shadow of the cliff face.

"Are you sure this is right Yug? I'm not questioning your navigation skills but I don't see any houses, in fact it's been ages since we have seen anything."

"Royu said this was the way. I'm sure he said to follow the stream to the cliff. It should be here."

"He looked around but like Jou could not see any signs of life or dwellings."

"Maybe we should head back Yug. Yami and Honda are going to start getting worried if Royu gets back before we do."

"Maybe your right, sorry Jou I just wanted to….." Yugi stopped and sniffed the air.

"Can you smell smoke?"

Jou also sniffed the air.

"Yeah I can, maybe there is a house around here. It' coming from over there," and with that he pointed towards the trees to their left. A little overgrown but easy to see now that they had found it was a small track leading into the trees. Without further discussion Yugi started up the track closely followed by Jou.

They had only been walking a few short moments when the trees opened out into a clearing. In its centre stood a small but solidly built house, a small wisp of smoke was curling from its roof.

"Guess this is it." Yugi said a little uncertainly.

"Guess so. Look Yug we don't have to do this you know." He looked at Yugi and sighed. Yugi had a look of determination on his face that Jou was more then familiar with.

"Ok go on then. I'll wait here if you don't mind. This place creep's me out".

Yugi looked up at Jou and touched his arm comfortingly.

"Thanks Jou, I won't be long I promise. I just want to ask her a few questions."

Yugi located the door easily and knocked politely. There was no answer. He knocked again but this time the door swung a little inwards.

"Hello." He called tentatively.

"Is anyone there?" There was still no answer but boldly he stepped into the doorway.

'What am I doing?' he thought.

'I can't just go wandering into someone's house uninvited.'

He turned to leave and jumped violently when a woman's voice came from behind him. He spun round quickly to face Vordia

"Welcome young Prince. I have been waiting for you."

* * *

Well there you go. Sorry for the wait. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon ;-). As always please review.


End file.
